


A Light in the Dark.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: The love story that we all wanted to see in Coven and after Apocalypse.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Welcome to this new story haha. So a few days ago, I was talking to this girl on Tumblr and she introduced me into the world of role play. I didn't know how it worked and she convinced me on trying it out. And we created this story.
> 
> I don't think I have ever enjoyed writing a story as much as I did in this one. I always wanted to know what it was like to collaborate with someone else for a story and it was amazing. So, I'm going to be uploading every week a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> You can find her in Tumblr as princessofamphipolis.
> 
> Also: She played Cordelia and I played my dear Misty.

Life changed for Cordelia Foxx the moment everything went painfully dark. Every moment was a struggle. Not only did the blindness leave her inhibited, unable to care for herself, but she was left with a fear to touch anyone, for secrets kept in the dark became the only images Cordelia could see. No matter how much she would try to push the thoughts from her mind, those secrets would dance freely past the blackness she was enveloped in. Over and over, she would see her husband, the man she thought loved her dearly, on top of a red head, pounding her in a way he had never done with Cordelia. She would see Fiona, the dreadful woman, slashing the neck of one of her students. From that point forward, touch came with dread. What secrets would be unveiled from a helping hand?

And then, one day, she took hold of a hand of an innocent, whose dark secrets had merely revealed her to be a victim of circumstance. Finally, a secret she was ready to carry the burden for. A girl in desperate need of protection and sanctuary. Finally, Cordelia felt this power switch from an issue to an advantage. But despite, she still stumbled in the dark, alone, still somewhat afraid to reach for a guiding hand for help.

She hardly slept. Who could when you were shrouded in a black void at all times of the day? Time was lost. Days were always midnight, minutes turned to hours, hours into minutes. It left the timid witch wondering aimlessly through the academy's halls, clung to its walls. She had managed to find her greenhouse, the scent of her haven wafting the smells of dark soil and flowery fragrances. With timid hands, she felt her way to a plant. It had been so long since she had the chance to get her fingers dirty, to pot her beloved flowers and care for them. She longed for it but couldn't bear asking someone to help her with it. No, she could do this herself!

Her hands finally sighted an empty pot. Licking her lips, she reached around, trying to find soil. But things didn't seem to be in the places she remembered. But memory never helped her, really. Direction flipped. Cordelia caught herself muttering while she attempted to find the materials needed to pot a plant. The muttering soon flipped to cursing, as she would stumble over foreign objects in her way. She moved back to find the pot she had planned to use, only to clumsily knock it to the floor. The cursing quickly turned into growls and snarls, until she stopped in the middle of the room with a frustrated scream, her hands reaching up to her useless eyes, practically clawing at them.

"Goddammit! What good am I?! Why? Why does everything have to be so FUCKING difficult!", she sobbed as she bent to the floor to try to find the pieces of the broken pot. Tears streamed down her scarred face.

Ever since Misty ran away from her home, she tried hard to feel accepted in this house. She was different. Everyone here was different. But she didn't feel accepted. She felt lost.

She found the greenhouse and tried to find herself again. She couldn't go back to her swamp so she had to fit here.

It was not usual for her to go every day and spent every living hour watering the plants and working on new ones. As she entered the greenhouse, she heard a lot chattering in the floor followed by screams. When she entered, she found Cordelia bent on the floor. Misty moves as fast as she could to help the poor witch.

"Miss Cordelia, ya alright?" Misty didn't know if it was right to touch her or not but she couldn't leave the poor witch on the floor.

As Cordelia scrambled on the ground, searching for the broken pieces, she didn't hear the soft footsteps of the young woman pad into the greenhouse. At the sound her voice, Cordelia let out a startled yelp. A piece fell from her hand and cut her thumb, shattering further.

"Shit!" Cordelia hissed in and put her thumb to her lips. She turned to where Misty had spoken and said in a low tone. "I thought I had told everyone not to sneak up on me." Her voice was bitter. The blind witch struggled to find the lip of the table, finally grasping on it to stand. "I'm fine. I'm just a blind, clumsy oaf who knocked a pot off the counter." She wiped at her angry tears and sniffed in. "What are you doing in here? I thought you would be helping the other girls." After Madison's resurrection, her and the girl's soul focus on bringing down their corrupted Supreme, Fiona.

Misty swallowed hard as she heard Cordelia's words. She knew Cordelia was upset for what happened and probably didn't mean the words she said.

Misty took a step back and stared at Cordelia to make sure she wouldn't fall. "I uh- I'm sorry. I didn't know ya were here and no...I'm not helpin' them. I mean I tried but- let's just say I'm not the best for plans." Misty chuckled. "I can help ya if ya want me to, I can clean up. Or...I can just leave. I didn't mean to bother ya really." Misty played with the hem of her shawl nervously.

Cordelia's gaze stared blankly into a wall as she listened to her. She scoffed with a bitter laugh when she heard the other girls had isolated her. Of course they did. Cordelia let out a soft sigh and pursed her lips. She wanted to be alone, yes. But she also didn't want to isolate this girl who craved nothing but company from her own kind.

Her head bowed slightly and she murmured. "I....yes, I suppose I could use a little help in here." Her head turned toward where she thought Misty was standing, her glazed eyes transfixed on an area on the floor. "I have no idea if my plants are dying or not. None of the girls here could give two shits about herbology. And with me, you know, the way I am," she waved at scarred visage, "I fear that they will wither and die."

Cordelia swallowed slightly and wringed at her hands. "I was hoping to at least repot my hydrangea sprouts, but....seems I can't even do that!" She scoffed a little and lowered her head, then whispered, "Perhaps, if you were my eyes?"

Misty smiled as Cordelia talked. She knew Cordelia had nothing but kindness in her heart and she understood that Cordelia was upset for all that happened.

She walked closer to Cordelia. "Don't ya worry. The plants are alright. I made sure they were." Misty looked down. "Ever since I came to this house, I tried to feel accepted and...I guess this was the only place that made me feel...somehow at home." Misty smiled and looked back at Cordelia.

Misty knew it was hard for Cordelia to be this way, she probably felt alone and lost and she knew all about those feelings. She was willing to help this beautiful woman. "And yes, I'd love nothin' more than to be ya eyes. I can help ya with everythin' really. Ya just tell me and I follow." Misty smiled. "First, I'll clean and then we can get started."

Her brows lifted up with slight surprise to hear that her plants had been tended to. Cordelia's lips twitched as she attempted to hide her smile, and had her head bow so that she could hide behind her hair. Clearing her throat, her head lifted back up the smile was gone and she was back to the stoic, blank expression. "Normally, I'd be upset that someone was in my greenhouse without my permission but...", her voice softened, "I do appreciate that you have been tending to my plants."

She walked her fingers along the counter and she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. The pang from the cut on her thumb stung once again, and the blind witch hissed in air. Naturally, she went to look down at it, even though she would not be able to see anything. It was a small cut, but still bleeding. "Actually, I think I might have cut myself. I'm not sure how bad it is." Cordelia held her hand out to no one, staring across to a window with an embarrassed expression.

"Yeah...I shoulda asked ya first. Sorry bout that." Misty chuckled nervously. "Oh! Uh let me fix that. I left some mud here somewhere."

Misty walked to the second table at the back of the place and grabbed a small pot where she made some mud. She walked back so where Cordelia was and looked at her face, still unsure if she could touch her. She cleared her throat and grabbed her hand delicately, first cleaning the blood off her finger and then putting some mud on her finger.

"This normally works. I always use it. I remember one time I was out on the woods at night, the first time I moved to my swamp and I accidentally stepped on a rock, it cut my foot and sure hurt like hell. The mud helped me and the cut was gone." Misty smiled and took a step back. "There, it should take a few minutes and then you can take it off."

Cordelia's mouth fell slightly agape when she felt Misty reach out and hold her hand with not even a second thought. Just as Cordelia had been hesitant to touch others, the girls and her mother did their best to keep from being touched. They also feared their darkest secrets would be revealed to the newly appointed seer. But here was Misty, cradling her hand with no regard to her powers. Cordelia had stiffened to wait for the surge of memories that did not belong to her to rush through her, but nothing came. This was the first time it had happened.

When Misty stepped back and let go of her, Cordelia's hand shot out again and grabbed the girl's bejeweled fingers. Her other joined, squeezing and feeling the rough palms of her hand, awaiting the swamp witch's secrets, but Cordelia's mind remained still. It caused the older woman to let out a strangled laugh, one mixed with confusion and relief. "I...how do I not see your secrets?"

Misty felt a shiver ran down her spine, staring at their hands, she looked up at Cordelia, not trusting her voice. "I uh- I-I dunno." Misty swallowed.

Cordelia's hands were so soft and she didn't want to pull it away. Misty kept her stare on Cordelia, studying her whole face and smiling by how beautiful she was. "I ain't afraid of you seeing anything, really, so I dunno why ya can't." Misty sighed softly. "That's why no one likes to touch ya, right? Afraid of what ya might see." Misty tilted her head." What exactly can ya see? Thoughts? Memories?"

The girl wasn't afraid of her seeing her thoughts. She didn't have secrets to hide. Maybe that was why Cordelia didn't see anything. Anything that Misty wanted hidden had already been seen the first time they touched. Her hand slid up her wrist, deft fingers squeezing at her forearm. She was truly curious what this girl looked like. She smelled delightful. Like lavender and cloves. When Misty began to speak on the others, her hands dropped away from Misty, her cheeks reddening. She turned away from her, holding a finger to her eye to stop any tears from leaking out.

"Secrets, Misty. I see the secrets that none want to reveal, that they keep buried." She swallowed. "And I have no control of it. A single touch, and a secret is...is shown to me. The only thing I can see." She felt her throat tightening. "Things that, when I could see, were right in front of me and I never saw." Her hand instantly went together and she began to wring them again, a habit when her nerves start to rise.

Misty almost whined when Cordelia let go of her arm. She saw the reaction Cordelia had when she mentioned the girls and she regretted it. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that." She looked down at the floor and then looked back at Cordelia.

Misty took a deep breath and grabbed Cordelia's hands, placing them on her face. "But like I said...I ain't afraid of what ya can see. I ain't afraid of ya. Ya can touch my hand or my arm or my face. Ya can try and look for somethin'." Misty whispered softly as she smiled. "And...ya can also ask. If you wanna know somethin'...don't be afraid of askin'. I've asked things I shouldn't." She chuckled softly.

The blind with stammered in slight protest when Misty had taken a hold of her hands, but then stopped when she felt the warmth of Misty's cheeks beneath her palms. Her fingers already began to impulsively search her face, craving to see it in some form. Her white eyes flicked around the room as she continued to explore the young woman features.

Cordelia could feel how close Misty was, surprised at how her body yearned for it. Like a magnet, she took a step closer. Swallowing, her eyes closed, feeling emotions rises to the surface. "It feels like eons since I've touched another person. I'm too scared to ask. Not just because of this new power but...oh..." her voice cracked as emotion began to surface.

Soon it became too much, even if her hands were still thirsty for contact. She dropped her hands and turned, feeling her body wanting to flee with embarrassment and shame. "It's no use. Even if I touch your face...I see nothing. I can't even guess what you look like." She was walking, hands white-knuckled against the table while she tried to search somewhere to sit.

Misty gasped as she saw Cordelia's face closer. The urge of leaning in was strong but she resisted. There was no doubt, Cordelia was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen and she knew from that moment that she would do everything in her power to make her happy.

When Cordelia pulled away, Misty sighed and closed her eyes. She then saw Cordelia trying to find a place to sit and she moved to place a chair behind her, helping her sit down.

"Ya shouldn't be scared of askin'. Really. I'm more than glad to answer." Misty smiled. "What if...what if I try to think of myself? What if I see myself in the mirror and I touch ya hand? Could that work?" She moved to the end of the table, wanting to give Cordelia her own space. "I dunno...we can try and find a way." Misty sighed. "I just really wanna help ya somehow." Misty whispered biting her lip as she confessed.

Help her? Cordelia brow knitted with confusion. No one helped her. Her narcissistic mother made sure of that. She was to figure it out all on her own. If she had a problem, she was to solve it herself. But here, this girl offered help with arms out reached.

She slowly sat down with Misty's help. She heard her walking away, and she quickly reached for her arm and tugged her back. "Why? Why do you want to help me? I don't...not-not that I'm asking for help." Her hand dropped and Cordelia sat up straight. "I've never needed it before."

Lies. There were days, even with full sight, that she cried in her room because of how badly she would need advice. Even Myrtle, her self-proclaimed adopted mother, would be too cryptic in her advice to actually help her. Cordelia's head lifted in Misty's direction. "You really...want to?"

Misty shivered once again as she felt Cordelia's hand. She moved back close to Cordelia. "I just...I wanna help ya. I want ya to know that I'm here for ya. I see and hear how everyone treats ya and I hate it cause that's how they used to treat me." Misty sighed and shook her head.

Misty wanted to hold Cordelia's hand but pulled away. She really wanted her to know she was there and she was always going to be there for her. Misty felt so connected with Cordelia and she wanted to stay by her side every waking moment.

Misty smiled. "I really wanna help ya. I don't have an exact reason but...I just wanna help ya. I'll be here for ya." She finally decided to place her hand on Cordelia's shoulder.

Cordelia blinked rapidly, shaking her head with confusion. This girl had only known her for a week at most, yet she could tell that Misty had some sort of attachment to her. And, despite knowing very little about Misty, even less than Misty, as she had only glimpses of what she looked like through the memories she saw previously. "That's....that's incredibly kind of you, Misty. But it-it's my duty to be the of you." She let her head fall. "To take care of all of you. But as I'm brutally reminded each day, I have not been capable of that." She felt that frustration and shame rise up again. Her eyes closed tightly.

"But, if you're truly wanting to...then I'd feel wrong to not accept it." Her lips twitched slightly again, fighting a smile again. "At this moment, I'd really appreciate if you would gather everything I'd need to repot a plant together, so I don't need to loo--...find it." She swallowed and then found herself quickly adding, "a-and my cane...if you don't mind finding that."

Misty smiled. "I know it's ya duty, Miss Delia, but sometimes...it's not so wrong to have a little help." Misty said as she walked around picking up what laid on the floor and looking for the cane. "Plus, for what Myrtle told me about ya, ya a good leader, Miss Cordelia. I know ya mom is the supreme but, she told me ya the one who has been here for the girls so, I believe ya good at what ya do." She grabbed the cane and walked back to Cordelia placing the cane on her hand.

"And I really don't mind helpin' ya at all, I uh- I don't have many things to do so...I'll be glad to be ya eyes." Misty smiled as she looked at Cordelia. "So...whatcha need?"

Her heart fluttered wildly at just how kind Misty was being to her. From everyone around her, she was nipped at, like a bird with a broken wing. She was weak, so easy to peck at. She put a hand up to her mouth and closed her eyes tightly to do her best to hold her tears that she felt welling up. Her head bowed down to hide her face, her hand helping in the process. Her face crumpled and finally felt that she couldn't be strong anymore; she finally broke into tears.

Misty looked down at Cordelia and her heart broke when she saw Cordelia was crying. Did she say something wrong? This was her fault.

"M-Miss Cordelia? Ya alright? Did I say somethin' wrong? I didn't mean it, I swear, I'm so sorry! Do ya uh- do ya need somethin'?" Misty felt the worse person on earth.

Cordelia didn't deserve any of this, first, she bothered her, she said things she didn't have to and now she was crying for her fault. Stupid.

"I'm really sorry, Miss Delia." Misty sighed sadly. "Can I- Can I hug ya? I just...I hate seein' ya like this." Misty tried to look at Cordelia's face, she wanted to grab it in her hands but she knew that was too much.

She lifted her head a little, continuing to cry, but waved her hand in front of her face before hiding it again. "I'm sorry--I'm so sorry. I'm-- a little bit of a wreck. I don't--I think with this being so recent still, I'm a tad raw...but I don't really get any," She licked her lips as she searched for the right word, "relief from all of this. So much has happened, and I still have to try to keep up--" She wiped her eyes. She wasn't going to admit that somebody said something nice to her for once during all of this chaos and not either being fake or wanting something from her.

Misty sighed and knelt down to be able to see Cordelia's face. She tested her arms on the table for support and her head on top, staring up at her.

"Let it all out, Miss Cordelia. It's alright. I'm here. Or I can leave if ya want me to." Misty bit her lip. "I'm still up for that hug if ya want." She whispered softly, hoping Cordelia would say yes.

She hated to cry. Fiona use to pinch her arm whenever she would pout or start to cry when she was young, harping that she should never cry in front of people. She had gotten better with it later in life due to Myrtle, but nonetheless, she still struggled with it. Her lip was quivering, and she couldn't help the nod that happened so impulsively at the idea of a hug. The woman looked up and began moving her eyes and head as if searching for the girl, despite her being right in front. "I-..I wouldn't mind--one.," she sniffled in a little, her voice shy and vulnerable.

Misty smiled and stood up, she placed one of her hands-on Cordelia's face so she could know where Misty was and then she hugged her tightly. She sighed softly and inhaled Cordelia's scent. 

She started rocking them to calm Cordelia down, she knew this always calmed her down and honestly, it's been so long since she's hugged someone and she was loving every moment of it.

"It's alright. I'm here." She whispered in Cordelia's ear.

Sight had become so different for her now. It hadn't clicked that how she now saw was through touch. The moment Misty wrapped warm, soft arms around her, she nearly felt someone wrapped a blanket about her. Her rigid body leaned deep into the girl, feeling her heart beat, the way her muscle moved beneath her long-sleeved shirt. Her hands moved around her, fingers moving over the detail of the lace, taking it in. Her head turned, and she felt the brush of her curls against her face. It caused the blind woman to bury her head deeper, taking in that sweet scent of Misty, but now taking in her natural scent of the swamp as well.

She exhaled deeply, warming Misty's neck, sniffling her tears away. Soon enough, once the tears begin to dry up, she realized that she had been hugging Misty for a good moment. She pulled away, then wiped her eyes, laughing sheepishly. "I..um...thank you. That was...that was nice...thank you." Finally, there was a smile on her lips. It wasn't big, but it was enough. "Let's get back to potting some plants, shall we?"

As she felt Cordelia closer to her, she felt warm and happy, it was such a beautiful moment for her. She felt Cordelia pulling away and she smiled as she saw the witch smiling. "Don't ya worry, darlin'." Misty sighed. "So, whatcha need?"


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I forgot to say that throughout the story, we changed some things so, I hope you enjoy them haha. AAAAND I decided to update every Saturday and because I am so happy rn cause I finished all my hw and I'm getting wasted tonight, I decided to publish 2 chapters, so I hope you guys enjoy them(;
> 
> Please leave all your love and comments!

Cordelia's smile only grew bigger, and she stood up to begin planting with the young, excited girl. The next couple days, Cordelia grew laxer and more willing to allow other to help and touch her, knowing that she needed to give in to help if she was going to get used to being blind. But then, her dear Auntie Myrtle gifted her with something so incredible. She gave her back the gift of sight.

Cordelia was thrilled to show Misty, to see her! The older witch took to preparing for Misty to come in and help her with the plants. She kept her back turned to the door so Misty would not be able to see her eyes, just yet. She kept biting her lip to keep from her excitement.

“Miss Cordelia! I’m here ready to work.” Misty smiled as she entered the greenhouse.

The past few days, Misty felt closer to the older witch and she was more than happy for this. She loved to keep her company and to help her out with everything and anything she could.

"Oh wonderful, dear Misty!" She smiled with excitement and kept her back to her. "Bring me the soil over there, if you will." She had to bite her lip to contain her laughter.

Misty furrowed her brows but kept her smile as she heard Cordelia. Something on her voice sounded different but she was all for it. Knowing Cordelia was happy made her happy. She grabbed the soil and walked to where Cordelia stood.

“Ya alright, Miss Delia?” Misty smiled.

Cordelia inhaled gently and took the soil from her. "Never been—", she started, but was not expecting how she would react to seeing misty for the first time. Her voice grew soft, whispering slightly, "better."

She found herself slightly enamored. This girl put the wild in beauty. Delicate, but worn, like tattered lace. Her mouth had been a little open and she laughed, her hands covering her smile. "Misty...." she shook her head with a beaming grin. "It’s so wonderful to see you. Truly." She reached for her hands.

As Cordelia spoke, Misty looked up to look at her and all her world went down. Her mouth was agape and no words could come out of it. If Cordelia was beautiful blind, now there was no definition for how she looked. She was sure that if she still had the soil in her hands, it would now be ok the floor.

 “C-Cordelia...y-ya can...oh my god.” Misty smiled. “But...h-how?”

While one of her hands was holding Cordelia’s, the witch couldn’t control her movements anymore and one of her hands laid on Cordelia’s cheek, caressing it lightly.

Cordelia blushed when her hand touched her face and she desired to lean into it more but refrained. Her eyes searched every inch of Misty's face, drinking her in. "Myrtle gave them to me, from two people unknown." She laughed. "Honestly...I have you to thank for them."

“M-Me?” Misty chuckled. “Geez, I’m sorry that now ya have to see me.” Her hand dropped and looked down, blushing slightly.

“But uh...ya are really pretty.” Misty blushed harder. “I-I mean...ya eyes are pretty. Not that ya not but-“ Misty covered her face. “Sorry.” She chuckled.

She blinked a little at how Misty stammered. "Sweet girl," she held get hands and stroked knuckles. "Never apologize. I'm more than thrilled to see your shining face." She chipped her cheek and stroked it. "You amaze me, Misty Day."

Misty blushed harder and cleared her throat. “I-I uh.” Words couldn’t come out of her mouth, the beauty she had in front of her had her hypnotized.

Misty shook her head and smiled sadly. “I guess ya won’t need my help anymore.” She swallowed. “I’m just so happy Myrtle could do this for ya.”

"Are you kidding?" She laughed and reached for her hands. "I need your help more than ever." She stood up. "With my eyesight back, I can make potions for vitality and protection for the girls. With your incredible gardening skills, we can speed the process along."

Misty smiled and nodded. “Yes we will.” She looked down at their hands and tilted her head, looking back at Cordelia. “It’s so good to see ya smiling and laughing. It’s really nice to see ya this way.” She bit her lip.

She gazed over at her and shrugged a shoulder. "I'll admit I was a tad bitter when blind. Although..." she frowned for a moment and gave a pensive expression. She shook her head and smiled again. "Never mind." She waved her hand. "I cannot wait to teach you things! I have never had anyone that liked to get their hands dirty."

“Hey no tell me please. Ya know ya can trust me. I won’t tell anyone.” Misty smiled. “I can tell why ya were that way and honestly it’s acceptable. I know ya have pure kindness in ya heart.” Misty sighed happily.

“And well, of course I like to have my hands dirty, I lived in the woods for long and plants are my life. Nature to be clear. I can’ wait for ya to teach me everythin’ ya know, I’m more than excited.” She said smiling and biting her lip once again. She couldn’t deny it, she was nervous.


	3. 3

Cordelia picked up a pot and placed a bigger but dying plant next to it. She shrugged a little and shook her head. "It's....well...it's just that since I have gotten back the ability to see, I don't get any more visions." She sounded slightly disappointed. The vision had become so useful, despite her slight fear of it. She reached in and scooped up some soil, placing it at the bottom.

Misty nodded and watched very movement Cordelia made. “Maybe...we can find a way to get them back. I mean...I don’ think ya had them for being blind...maybe is a power that’s still on ya.”

Misty tilted her head. “I’m sure ya gonna get it back. Ya strong and I know ya have it in ya.” She smiled.

She bit her lip and swallowed. "I've tried. It's gone. But...that only means I have to make myself useful in other ways." She turned her head and grinned a little. She nodded to the plant. "I want to repot this one. I want to make a paste for it." She held up a note. "An incantation here that I discovered. I think this could really help to protect everyone for any trick Fiona has up her sleeve."

Misty wasn’t sure if she should say something else, she knew Cordelia could be useful in many ways but she didn’t want to push her either. Misty believed Cordelia could be supreme but she didn’t want to say anything since she knew Cordelia would deny it. After all, Myrtle did say she could be the supreme.

Misty was lost in her thoughts for a moment and opened her mouth to say what she was thinking but instead, shook her head. “Uh- Alright, let’s get started then.” She smiled at Cordelia and grabbed the note.

She chuckled softly at Misty's chipper attitude. "Help me pull this pot off." She pushed her fingers into the soil of the dying plant, her lips slightly parting as she grunted with a little effort. Her fingers wrapped around the roots while she began to gently inch it out.

Misty grabbed the pot and began to push it down. “Ya know...I think ya could be the supreme.” She looked at Cordelia and then down. “I mean...ya powerful and I believe ya have more powers. They are just hidin’.”

Cordelia frowned a little, shaking her head at her words. "You flatter me, but I am not, nor can I be the Supreme." She gazed over at her sadly. "I'm not of perfect health, and there's never been in the history of witches where the offspring of the reigning Supreme becomes the successor."

She pulled the plant from the pot, then checked its roots, massaging her fingers through it. "Besides, it is already obvious whom here is the real Supreme." She winked at Misty. "All I can hope to do is train and help you."

Misty blushed and shook her head. “The only thing I do is brin’ people back to life, that’s all.” Misty shrugged a shoulder. “I don’ feel like a leader. Ya better at that.”

Misty sighed and looked down. “I really don’ wanna be the supreme, Miss Delia. I’m not made for that. And I feel in my guts that ya can be a great supreme. Better than ya mom.”

Cordelia grew tight lipped and glanced at Misty with a little bit of a sterner expression. "It's not about want, Misty. No one should truly ever WANT to be the supreme. The powers chose whom is the worthiest."

She shook her head. "I have already told you why I'm not the Supreme. My duty is to assist, not lead."

Misty felt her heart tightening. She only nodded. “Right.” She looked down. “Well uh- should we continue?” Misty moved around the table and waited for Cordelia.

She licked her lips a little and nodded to the blender on the table. "Get that. I need some of that special mud you make as well." She walked over to a shelf and began to pull jars of herbs off, bringing them to the table as well.

Misty grabbed the mud and went back to where she stood before. She waited for Cordelia to instruct her what to do. She looked at her and bit her lip. “I’m sorry for what I said, I know it’s not my choice really but...I just see ya as my leader.”

She nodded a little and felt her cheeks redden. She turned away from her for a moment to look like she was keeping herself busy, but it was to hide the smile that curled up. She cleared her throat and glanced over her shoulder. "Fiona is our leader. It would be wise to remember this." She passed Misty a box of bay leaves.

Misty grabbed the box and looked at Cordelia, this time not unsure of what she was about to say. “She might be the supreme...but she’s no leader to me. And honestly, for what she does...she lost my respect.” Misty smiled a little and sighed. “Well...what should we do now?”

She laughed softly and turned to Misty. "We need to mix these bay leaves to these chrysanthemums. Then we say this incantation." She peered over the words, then began to say them out loud for Misty to hear. Her voice went deep, eyes poring over the paper. When she was finished, she smiled. "Easy, right?"

“Uh-yeah...sure.” Misty smiled nervously. She was good at gardening, she had no doubt about it. She grew up around nature, she spends day and night with plants. But incantations? Nope. Not for her. “I just uh- have a tiny problem with incantations? I uh...I never get to make them work.” She played with the hem of her shawl.

"It all is just a matter of practice. I've already seen that you're picking up on other spells pretty well. Don't have so much doubt, dear." She blended the ingredients together and then poured the smelly paste on the surface of the dirt. "Here, you must speak with intention." She handed the incantation to her. "Give it a try."

Misty nodded and grabbed the incantation. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She sighed and started reading the incantation.

The other spells she did were easy and she was not as nervous as she was this time. For some reason, it felt different this time. Maybe because Cordelia was staring at her or maybe because the only thing she could think about was Cordelia.

As she finished the incantation, she closed her eyes hoping that it would work. “Did it work? I don’ wanna open my eyes. I feel like I failed.”


	4. 4

Cordelia continued to put the mud around the plant, then stepped back with a big smile on her face as she watched the plant shiver and twitch. It almost worked, but the leaves still were brittle and drooping. "Almost, Misty! Repeat it again. Remember the intention you feel when you bring people back to life. Remember what feelings bring them back. Place that into the plant. " Cordelia's voice was excited. She stepped behind Misty and whispered in her ear, "Focus that intention."

Misty took a deep breath. Cordelia whispering in her ear was not help but she had to do this. She opened her eyes and said the incantation again. This time, she focused her eyes on the plant. Cordelia’s voice stuck in her head.

As she finished once again, she saw the plant come alive and it looked just like it should, the leaves stopped falling and it turned into its natural color. “Oh my god, I did it! I did it!” She laughed.

She chuckled and nodded. "You did! Great job." She beamed and leaned toward her ear, murmuring playfully, "We make a great team."

She stepped away from Misty and moved toward the plant as fruit began to bear on it. She pulled one off and slipped it into her mouth with a soft laugh. She moaned, then nodded to Misty to take a fruit as well.

Misty blushed and bit her lip. She watched each movement Cordelia did and as the witch slipped the fruit into her mouth and moaned, Misty had to tear her eyes away, embarrassed for blushing at the sound. She looked at Cordelia again as the blush disappeared and saw her nodding, she took a fruit and slipped it into her mouth, nodding and smiling. “The smell was impossible but this is good.”

She chewed on her fruit with a laugh. "Incredible what great things can come from shit, isn't it?" She laughed again and then waved her hand at the newly living plant. "Place her outside so she can get some sun. We will revive another when you come back in." She winked at Misty and then walked to her chemist set on the table to look at other potions.

Misty smiled and grabbed the plant, making her way to the door but stopping before looking back at Cordelia. “I do think we make a great team because ya are such an awesome leader.” Misty smiled while biting her lip and left before Cordelia could answer her.

She felt her heart flutter gently at her words, but it was quickly stopped by her own haunting thoughts. She went to correct Misty but noticed she had run out the door. She couldn't help the huge smile on her face, turning back to her beakers.

She heard someone coming up from behind, and Cordelia smiled. "You did that quickly--" as she turned, her frown as she realized who it was. Hank was standing right in front of her. Her jaw tightened, and she lifted her head in defiance. "You need to leave."

"Baby...your eyes. How?" Hank walked closer to her. "This is amazing, I can't believe--" He laughed and began to step into Cordelia, hugging her. "Oh, baby I miss you so much. Please. Please take me back."

Cordelia let him hug her, but she was a stiff board. She sneered, and immediately felt disgusted. "Let go of me." She pushed at him. "Let me go! You stink of vodka."

“Ya stay here little guy, I’ll come and check ya later.” Misty smiled as she placed the pot on the perfect spot. She shakes her hands and went back into the greenhouse. As she was about to say something, she heard a male voice. She furrowed her brows and before entering, she peaked to see who it was and she felt anger ran throw her veins.

Zoe had told her who Hank was and what he did to Cordelia. Misty didn’t believe it at first not knowing if it was a made-up story or not, Cordelia never said anything. But Myrtle confirmed it and she already hated him.

Without hesitation, she walked to where Cordelia was and stood by her side, looking at Hank and planting a false smile on her face. “Hi.”

"Cordelia, please, you have to listen. You're in--" Hank stopped and glanced at Misty and sighed. "Hi. Can you please leave so I can speak to my wife in private?"

 "No, Misty. Stay. Whatever he has to say is not important enough for you to leave." Cordelia was glaring at Hank, but had reached out for Misty's arm, holding onto it. "Hank, we're over. There is NOTHING you can say to change that. "

 "No! I am your husband. You're in great danger. I have to get you out of here. Please, let me! I'm still your--"

"I filed for the divorce papers, Hank. It's over. Now please, get out of my sight." Cordelia squeezed Misty's arm, her bi-colored eyes boring holes into Hank.

Misty kept her stare on Cordelia and looked at how she was acting. She looked at Hank. “Please go. I won’ ask ya twice. Miss Cordelia already said she doesn’ want ya here so please go.” Misty swallowed. “Or I’ll make ya leave.” Misty grabbed Cordelia’s hand and squeezed back to reassure her she was there.

Hank stared at her with a very dark look, then stepped back from the both of them. "You'll regret this, Cordelia."

"I assure you, I won't." She watched as Hank left, and then exhaled heavily when he was finally out of sight. She put a hand on her chest and put another hand on a table to steady herself. "That...bastard."

Misty stared at Hank with anger, she wanted to punch him so bad for threatening Cordelia but she knew it was wrong. She looked at Cordelia with a worried look and placed her hands on both of her shoulders. “Miss Cordelia? Are ya alright?”

She wiped her tears and nodded, sniffing in. "I'm fine. I just....I planned on never seeing that man again. He's so horrible, coming in here, thinking he can win me back."

Cordelia sniffed in. "Let's not talk about this now. There are more important things we need to focus on."

Misty stepped back and nodded. “Alright, Miss Cordelia.” Misty waited for Cordelia to move and then she chuckled. “If I’m bein’ completely honest with ya...I wanted to punch him.”

Misty looked down hoping she could at least out a smile back Cordelia’s face. She still wanted to follow Hank and punch him for putting Cordelia in this state. She didn’t deserve any of that bullshit.

She glanced up and then laughed out loud, shaking her head. "If I'm honest, I wanted to punch him too. But I think I hurt him enough." Little did she know, Hank was about to hurt her in an even worse way.

"Thank you...for staying." She turned slowly to her and bit her lip. " I was a little scared he would try to do something to me.

Misty laughed. “Maybe give him a little more but... that’s okay I guess.” She shrugged her shoulders and chuckled.

She looked at Cordelia and shook her head. “I wouldn’ have left ya even if he threatened me. And if he did try to hurt ya, he would regret it.” Misty smiled softly.

Cordelia couldn’t help but lean over and peck Misty on the cheek. "You're honestly too sweet sometimes, you know that?" She beamed and turned back around. "C'mon, we have other plants to tend to!"

Misty was pretty sure she was red as a tomato. She froze and totally forgot how to move. “Uh...y-yeah. L-Let’s keep g-going.” She cleared her throat.

As she tried to move, she stepped on something and almost fell. "Oh!" She chuckled nervously. "Silly me." Misty smiled and swallowed hard.

Cordelia moved in and reached out to help her when she tripped. "Woah there, you alright?" Her hands moved on her forearms and helped her balance. "What did you trip on?"

“Uh y-yeah just uh...got distracted that’s all.” Misty chuckled nervously. “I guess I wasn’ standin’ I’m the right way so.” She nodded and cleared her throat. “Shall we continue now?”

Misty was doing everything to stay calm and calm her nerves. This silly crush on Cordelia was getting worse and she couldn’t help but show it every now and then. The best she could do was change the subject and act like nothing happened.

She stroked her arms lightly and nodded. "Alright, let's continue." She turned from her and walked back to the chemist set.


	5. 5

The next day, however, Cordelia was not in the greenroom at their usual time. There didn't even seem to be signs of her at all in the house. She had been in a meeting with Fiona and had not come out of her room since.

Misty sighed as she looked around the greenhouse, waiting for Cordelia. Cordelia was always on time, Misty was the one who was always late so yes, it was strange to not see Cordelia here. She walked back to the house and started roaming every room to find Cordelia but it seemed like everyone had left the house. Maybe she went out and forgot to tell her? Maybe she just didn’t want to see her? Thoughts filled Misty’s mind. “Miss Cordelia?” She asked as she went up the stairs. She wanted to knock on Cordelia’s room but also didn’t want to bother if she was there. “Cordelia?”

She was in her room, on her bed, hugging a pillow while sobbing softly into it to muffle her cries. Her cheek was bright red with a mark, and a tiny cut that had scabbed over. She jumped when she heard Misty on the other side of the door. She lifted her head up and felt herself wanting to tell her to go away but couldn't. She couldn't tell the only person in this house that thinks she matters to go away. She sniffed and wiped her face. "Misty, I'm not coming to the greenhouse today."

Misty furrowed her brows as she heard Cordelia. There was something weird in her voice. She could now tell somehow when Cordelia was not feeling good, her voice changed. “Is everythin’ alright?” Misty placed her hand on the door, getting closer to see if she could hear something else. She hated to be nosy but she was now worried. “Can I bring ya somethin’?”

She sniffed in hard and tried to hide her tears again, but they leaked from her eyes freely. Whimpering, she shook her head and said. "Just come in." It was futile to try to convince her that she was okay, and she could really use the company.

As soon as Cordelia said those words, Misty entered the room, closing the door behind her and looking at Cordelia. Her heart stopped as she looked at the witch. “Cordelia...what happened?” Misty felt anger inside her whole body without even knowing what really happened, but just seeing Cordelia in this state, made her want to kill the person who did this to her.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter honey. It was deserved." She held her cheek and sniffed in hard. "Um...Hank uh..." More tears leaked down her face. "Hank was the one killing our girls. He was a witch hunter." She broke into tears, sobbing out, "And I let him into our coven to do so!!"

Misty looked with horror how Cordelia broke down. It wasn’t even her fault and still she was here blaming herself. “No, hey...ya didn’ know. It’s not ya fault. Ya just didn’ know who he was.”

Misty walked closer to Cordelia and didn’t hesitate when she grabbed Cordelia’s face in her hands. “None of this is yur fault. And ya do not deserve to be treated this way.” She herself felt tears in her eyes but contained them.

"NO!" She stood up, angry. "It IS my fault! I was so DESPERATE to be loved that I took the first man that threw himself at me, and never even second guessed it! We got married so fast, dated so fast! All the signs were there."

She walked away from Misty and crossed her arms tightly over herself. "I even had THE SIGHT, and I didn't see this coming!" She threw her hands up and then put them over her face. "I'm an embarrassment to this coven."

Misty sighed and looked down. She shook her head. “No.” She looked up at Cordelia. “The voices in your head were the ones that tricked ya. They were so desperate to make ya feel like all this was your fault. But it’s not. Even if ya brought him here. Ya weren’ the one who told him what to do. He took advantage of ya and no one could stop him from that.”

She licked her lips. “No one is a saint. Sometimes we can’ control what happens cause that’s not our thing to decide.” She took a deep breath and exhaled. “Ya just wanted to feel somethin’ and he took advantage of that. Ya did no wrong. And ya not an embarrassment. As much as ya hear it in ya head.” Misty walked closer to Cordelia and closed her eyes. “Ya don’ deserve any of this.”

She sniffled, turning with her arms crossed, but listened to her. She felt an emotion rise up in her as Misty fought for her defense for no one but Cordelia. A hand slowly slid up to her chest and her lip quivered.

She inhaled and wiped at her eyes again. She swallowed, then laughed. "It seems there’s nothing I can do to not sway your loyalty to me." Her voice was still breaking, sniffing in heavily. "Though I have no clue why."

Misty shrugged her shoulders and smiled a little. “Cause.” She looked at Cordelia and placed her hand on her cheek, stroking it softly. “Will ya let me clean the cut?” Misty looked into Cordelia’s eyes.

Cordelia furrowed her brow in confusion, then put her fingers on her cheek. She hissed in a little and dropped her hand with a wince. Biting her lip, she sighed and walked over to Misty. "I'd say no, but I think you'll fuss over it until I do." She sighed and sat down on the bed.

“Yur not wrong.” Misty smiled. She walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, she wet it with cold water and made her way to Cordelia’s bed. She knelt in front of Cordelia.

“It may sting a little but I need to clean the cut.” Misty placed the towel on Cordelia’s cheek and started cleaning the cut carefully. “Can ya tell me who did this?” She looked into Cordelia’s eyes.

She inhaled when Misty knelt in front of her. Her heart began to pound suddenly in her chest, and she wasn't exactly sure why. Was it the closeness? Was it how the sun cast light on Misty so it looked like she was glowing? Or how she tenderly touched her cheek with such care?

She swallowed and cast her eyes down. "No. It's not necessary." She smiled sadly. "It's not that bad." She shook her head and gazed into her eyes. She found herself nearly staring into those deep blue eyes.

Misty tilted her head. “Well, then I guess I’ll have to guess.” She kept the towel steady on her cheek so the cold could cool down the pain. “Fiona.” She stared at Cordelia’s eyes again waiting for the answer. “It’s alright. Ya don’ have to answer if ya don’ wanna.” Misty bit her lip. “But if I’m right...then now I have more reasons to kill her.”

She blushed deeply, and then her eyes widened at her threat. "Misty!" She shook her head. "Please. Don't. Don't do that. She is our Supreme. You cannot kill her, for more than one reason. Biggest reason is they would burn you at the stake. And make sure you stay dead."

She gazed down at her and laughed softly. "But...it's incredibly sweet how you want to protect me."

“I brought myself back once, I can do it again.” Misty smirked. “I was jokin’. Just wanted to see ya pretty smile.” She stood up and sat beside her on the bed as she sighed and looked back at Cordelia. “But, bein’ serious now...if she touches ya again, I won’ stop myself from doin’ somethin’ to her. And...I will protect ya...always.”

She followed her with her eyes and watched her sit next to her. Cordelia's heart was pounding even harder now, so much that her cheeks were growing even with redness. "....Why, Misty?"

Misty swallowed and bit her lip, not sure of what she could say to not give too much information. "I-" She looked down and shook her head. "I'm afraid that if I tell ya this...I'll just ruin everythin'." She licked her lips.

"Just...do I really need a reason to?" She looked back at Cordelia and chuckled. "Ya are amazin', Cordelia. Ya've been through a lot and I know somehow how it feels so...I wanna be there for ya."

Cordelia blushed even more and smiled. She bowed her head and shook her head. "I don't think that ruined anything, Misty." She reached up and slid her fingers over Misty's curls and tucked it behind her ear. "Besides Myrtle, you're the only that has any faith in me."

Misty swallowed harder this time, closing her eyes as she felt Cordelia's fingers in her hair. She looked down, shocking her head but smiling. "I do and I always will." She sighed. "And...that's not what it will ruin it but...let's just leave it there." She looked back at Cordelia and smiled, grabbing her hand. "I just want ya to be happy, Miss Cordelia. And I'd do anything I have in my power to see ya smiling."

She tilted her head in curiosity but respected her request to keep it at that. She gazed down at her hand and smiled again. She squeezed it tenderly and leaned in, pressing her head against her. "I'm incredibly grateful for you, dearest Misty."

Misty smiled, "Maybe someday I'll tell ya." She sighed, not containing herself and leaving a kiss on Cordelia's head. "And I am for you. I really have a lot to thank ya for."

Misty wanted to tell Cordelia the truth, everything, but Cordelia was just opening up more to her and she wanted to keep everything the way it was. She enjoyed spending her time with Cordelia and she didn't want to ruin that.

She felt emotion start to rush through her again at her words. Maybe it was from the complete heartbreak that Hank had caused her. Or how she went from having Fiona's love, to having her not wanting Cordelia in her sight. And then this girl and her unwavering support. This wonderful, talented, beautiful girl.

In a wave of emotion, with their heads connected, she had moved up and their lips had brushed against each other. The tiny spark that popped between them caused Cordelia to suddenly seal the kiss between them.

When Misty felt Cordelia's lips brushing against hers, she felt the sudden rush of kissing her but was not sure if it was the right thing to do until...Cordelia kissed her. Her heart stopped and her mind went blank, not exactly knowing what to do. But as soon as her mind reacted, she kissed Cordelia back, placing one of her hands-on Cordelia's neck, pulling her just a little closer to her. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up again.

Her mind had gone completely numb. She could feel the attraction that wafted from Misty, and it was tantalizing. Her instincts were taking over any thoughts. She slid up closer to her and her tongue slid against Misty's lower lip. A soft sigh escaped her.

Misty felt Cordelia's tongue and couldn't help but moan. She opened her mouth for her and felt shivers running all around her body. Without second thought, Misty moved to straddle Cordelia without breaking the kiss. She now had both hands around Cordelia's neck wanting to keep her in place.

The instincts were on full fire now, her thoughts like white noise as she kissed her harder and harder, feeling desperate at the moment. She didn't even know what she was doing but allowing herself to feel the attraction that had been swimming between them.

 Her hand slid up her back up into her hair while she straddled her. She gripped her hair and moaned deeper. Her other hand gripped a thigh as her teeth grabbed Misty's lower lip.

When she felt Cordelia's hands on her hair she moaned louder this time. She grinned against Cordelia and kissed her harder, burring her hands-on Cordelia's hair and pulling it a little so she could trail kisses down her neck.

She was not sure of what she was doing but everything she did felt right. She didn't know in which direction this was going but she was willing to find out.

She huffed and panted into her mouth, then moaned as Misty began to kiss her neck.

Wait, Misty was kissing her neck. She was just kissing Misty. Her eyes snapped open, feeling the girl practically writhing on top of her. Her eyes grew wider and she began breathing rapidly. She suddenly stiffened and she jerked away from Misty, looking up at her with pure terror.

Misty gasped and looked the terror on Cordelia's face, her heart tightened by the look. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn'...I shouldn'." Her voice was cutting, she felt like something was stuck on her throat and the only thing she could do was shook her head. Her eyes were getting teary so she whispered, "I'm sorry." And with that, she ran away from Cordelia's room.

Before Cordelia could actually react, Misty was gone and out the door. She was left breathless, confused, and quite frankly, horny. She licked her lips and then touched them, astonished at how much she had actually enjoyed that.

Cordelia didn't have the courage to go and look for her, so she dove into finding out who her ex-husband was.


	6. 6

When she had finally come to surface, she had noticed that Misty had not come to find her or talk to her. It worried her.

When she asked the other girls about Misty, no one knew where she was. They hadn't seen her in days. Cordelia did everything to find her, as she knew Misty wouldn't just leave her. But nothing came up. She tried to help with bringing down the witch hunters, but they all told her she was useless. After days and days of being told that, and not being able to find Misty, she couldn't bear it any longer. She knew what she had to do. She needed to get her powers back. She had to get rid of her eyes. So she did.

After blinding herself, the visions came back. But she still wasn’t able to find Misty. She sat on the floor with all the belongings she could find from her and whispered. "Misty...please...please give me a sign. I can still feel you. I know you're out there."

After what happened with Cordelia, Misty decided to stay away from her. She knew this was going to happen. Of course Cordelia wouldn’t like someone like her. Of course she would be terrified. So yes, it was better to stay away from her.

Everything seemed to be shitty until she met her idol, Stevie Nicks. She hated Fiona but boy was she happy to meet her idol. It was such a beautiful moment that she totally forgot about everything. She still thought about Cordelia but she had to stay away from her.

Then she made the greatest mistake. Trust in Madison. She hated that she was that way, always trusting people. That’s probably why people always took advantage of her. Of course Madison was jealous, she wanted to be the supreme after all but everyone said Misty was the one so yeah, she was going to follow Fiona’s steps but this was crueler for her; she was buried alive.

For a moment, she thought everything was lost. She was going to die and this was going to be her end. She could bring herself back, but what was the point? She was going to be locked in this place forever. It was better to accept her destiny and die. After all, she met her idol. She got the chance to at least kiss Cordelia once and be close to her. So yeah, probably her life wasn’t as bad as she thought it was.

“And I saw my reflection in the...snow covered hills...” she sang softly, playing with her fingers. “...till the landslide...brought me down.” She whispered softly as she closed her eyes.

"I can feel you. Don’t give up....I know you're out there." She moved her hands over a pin of hers, the pricked her finger. She gasped hard, images of Misty in a casket flashed through her mind. Her mouth fell open and tears fell from her eye sockets. "There you are...I'm coming for you."

She had to have someone guide her, but the only one she could convince to take her was Queenie. After stabbing her eyes out, Queenie seemed to gain a new respect for her. They both went to the cemetery, where Cordelia instructed Queenie to pull her out. Even though Queenie was doing all of it, Cordelia could feel a tug at her soul, as if she was attached to Queenie.

When they opened the casket, she didn’t need eyes to know she was there. And she didn’t need to see to know she wasn’t breathing. "Quickly. Revive her!" Queenie looked at her like she was crazy, but Cordelia insisted. Once again, she felt the pull, even felt herself blowing out air the same time Queenie bent over to revive Misty. But Cordelia pushed the feeling away, paying it no mind.

Misty inhaled and sat up, coughing and trying to catch her breath. She inhaled again and the first thing she saw was Cordelia standing in front of her and then at her side was Queenie. She swallowed hard and continued coughing.

At first she thought she was dreaming, maybe it wasn’t real. Maybe hell? The afterlife? She was not sure but she didn’t think they’d come to save her. How? She looked at Cordelia again and saw that she had sunglasses on and also, she was back with her cane. Her heart tightened by this. Was she blind again? What happened to her? Who did this to her?

The moment she heard her gasp, Cordelia crouched by the casket and reached for her hand, her face straight ahead. "Misty...my dear Misty." She gripped her hand tightly. "Who did this to you?" Queenie crossed her arms and scoffed. "I got two guesses."

Misty felt tears in her eyes and shook her head. “I-I...” she bit her lip and placed a hand on Cordelia’s cheek. She looked up at Queenie and pulled her hand away. “It was Madison. She was proving me that she could also bring people back and she then hit me with somethin’.” She bit her lip. “I thought I’d stay here forever.”

Cordelia felt her cold hands on her face, cold due to Misty body still coming back to life. But then the hand was gone and an answer was admitted. Her jaw grit hard at the reveal of whom was behind it.

Queenie clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Guess number two."

Cordelia reached for Queenies hand to stand up, then reached down to help Misty up. "We need to get going. The coven is under a dire emergency. We need all hands-on deck."

Misty hesitated at first but took Cordelia’s hand. She stood up and nodded. “Yeah and after that I’m gonna kick someone asses.” She sighed somehow angry. She looked at Cordelia and didn’t want to let go of her hand but she remembered what happened and she moved away from her.

Queenie barked out a laugh at Misty. "I'm getting front row on that fight." Cordelia remained stoic, but her lips turned to a more of a frown when Misty pulled away. She had to still be upset. She should have never kissed her. The girl was so freaked out when she had. She swallowed and put her hand back on her cane. "Let's get back to the car. We need to be moving quickly." She began to walk with her cane in front of her.

Queenie rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Cordelia’s shoulder. "This way, you blind bitch.", she snorted, but her tone was still playful.

The newly blind witch swallowed. "Right..."

“Hey, don’t call her that. Even if ya playin’.” Misty furrowed her brows as she heard Queenie. She hated those kinds of jokes, more when she used to know how Cordelia felt about being blind.

She followed them both back to the car, not tearing her eyes from Cordelia. She wanted to talk to her so badly but was scared of what might happened. Maybe she was still mad for what happened, it was for sure that she felt disgusted. Why would she come and save her? She was sure it was Cordelia’s idea and somehow she convinced Queenie. She needed to talk to Cordelia to break this tension.

Queenie glanced back at Misty and shook her head. "Girl, do you know even how she blind again?" Cordelia kept silent, head hung low. She pushed her sunglasses up to hide the damage more.

“I can see that but still, ya don’ have to call her that.” Misty was not upset. She had so many things to be upset but this made her more upset. “Just don’ call her that.” She wrapped her arm around her and stared at the floor.

"Bitch, I asked you if you know how she did it, not if you can see if she blind!" Queenie mocked her lips and shook her head. "You don’t listen good. Go head Delia. Tell her what you did." They finally approached the car where Queenie opened the door.

Cordelia swallowed, then sighed. She would need to tell misty eventually, might as well tell her now. "I...um..." she sighed and pulled her sunglasses.

Queenie sighed. "This crazy bitch plucked her own damn eyes out her head to get the power of visions back. Crazy, but damn if I ain't got a new respect for her."

Well of course Misty didn’t hear the question right, she only heard how she called Cordelia and that’s the only thing that matter. She kept her stare on Cordelia and then she looked at Queenie surprised. Why would she do that?

“Is that...is that true? W-Why would ya do that?” Misty felt her heart breaking. She knew Cordelia felt useless and that she failed everyone and was upset that she had lost her visions but she was learning again to live with that. Misty was helping her. And she left her.

Cordelia had so much she wanted to say. There was so much that she needed to tell her. That she blinded herself so she could find her. That she had been searching for her for weeks. That everyone told her misty had left them. She refused to believe it. Misty had said she would never leave her, and Cordelia had no reason to not believe her.

But she had to be careful with how she said things. As they got into the car, Cordelia moved a hand on her leg. "I can explain more later. But I needed my vision back for the sake of saving this coven. Fiona is planning the death of all of us. We need to be one step ahead of her."

Misty only nodded. “Alright.” She should have been there for her. She should have been there to stop her. She could have helped her gain the vision back without having to hurt herself but she left. It wasn’t entirely her fault but still, she left.

And she felt so bad about this. And this all happened for her stupid crush on her, she should have stopped the kiss, she shouldn’t have gone that far but she couldn’t help it. She enjoyed it so much even if Cordelia hated it. She wanted to kiss her so bad again, hold her and promise her she would never leave but no...she couldn’t do that.

The drive back was quiet, although the tension was palpable. During the drive, her hand slid in the dark, searching for any part of Misty to touch. For days after that kiss, it was all she could dream about, and more. She felt horrible and so guilty about it. She kissed her without Misty's permission, like some horny pervert. No wonder Misty had run off.

Once the car stopped, Queenie got out of the car and went to open the door. "Queenie, wait. We will be inside in just a moment. There is something I must discuss with Misty first." The bigger woman shrugged and turned. "Whatever."

Misty swallowed as she saw Queenie leaving, she took a deep breath and exhaled. This was it. It was time. She knew this had to happen. She didn't think it was gonna happen now but...it had to. Misty turned to look at Cordelia and bit her lip. "Why did ya do this? I know ya wanted to have your visions back but...why this way? Why so sudden?"

Yeah. She wanted to talk about what happened before that but right now, she was so curious to know why Cordelia did this to herself, she hated to be blind and she was used to having her visions and there was some other reason of why she did this.


	7. 7

Cordelia turned to her and slid her hand on Misty's arm. She glided up to her face to touch and remember her. "Because, Misty, my dearest Misty...I knew you would never leave me without saying goodbye. I knew you were somewhere, and no matter what I did or tried, I couldn’t find you." She whimpered. "I had to find you. I had to tell you that I was so sorry. I never should have taken advantage of you that day. I was scared and lonely, and no one ever speaks to me the way you do." Her voice was as fragile as glass, cracking and breaking.

Her fingers slid and moved over Misty's face, desperate to feel what her face was doing as she told her these things.

Misty felt tears in her eyes and bit her lip. "Oh Cordelia...ya shouldn' have done that. I'm not worth it. And now ya-" Her voice cut and she placed her hand on Cordelia's cheek, stroking it. "Ya did this and I'm just sorry. I should have talked to ya, I was so stupid on leavin’ ya. I'm so deeply sorry." She sobbed.

"And no...I was the one who took advantage of ya." She shook her head. "I should have stopped, but my head was lost and my heart was the one speakin'. I wanted to do it so bad and I freaked ya out for my stupid feelins' and actions and I shouldn' have let that happened and I am deeply sorry." She sighed. "I failed ya. I left ya. I didn' mean to. I wanted to stay with ya, hold ya, be there for ya-" She smiled sadly. "Kiss ya..." She whispered to herself.

There were tears running down her cheeks and whimpered out. "Honey...no...you didn’t freak me out. I was...I was freaked out because I never asked you if I could kiss you. I ...I never knew you had...feelings for me." She bit her lip and smiled a little. "It explains a lot though." She swallowed. "And...did I just hear you whisper that you want to kiss me?"

Misty studied Cordelia's face and was speechless. So she didn't freak her out. Cordelia thought she freaked HER out. Oh god it all made sense now. "Are ya serious? I wanted that more than anythin' in the world. Even more than goin' to a Stevie concert." She chuckled. "I was just afraid of tellin' ya cause...I barely knew ya, but I knew deep inside that I had never felt that before. It's like Stevie singin' her songs of love. It felt that way. And I know...I made a fool out of myself." She blushed.

She bit her lip. "Ya weren' supposed to hear that."

She felt her heart throb heavily at her words. She chuckled deeply and whispered back to her, "You shouldn't whisper in front of the blind. We hear things extremely well." She sighed and leaned back. "But I don’t know how you would want to kiss me now. I know I look atrocious."

Misty blushed and chuckled. "Checked that." She stared at Cordelia and then at her lips, licking her own unconsciously. She moved closer to Cordelia, getting as close as she could, running her hand through Cordelia's hair. "I still think ya beautiful. Blind or not blind. With scars or no scars. I'd kiss ya anytime ya let me." She whispered softly.

She could feel the warmth of her breath, causing her own breath to tremble. She whimpered softly as she remembered how soft Misty's lips were. "...then please...don’t make me wait anymore." Her voice was warm, deep, but didn’t raise more than a whisper.

Misty smiled and closed the gap between them. She kissed her softly but deeply with the mission of letting Cordelia know that her feelings were real and wanted the kiss to be full of love. Oh how she missed her lips. Her lips were so soft and perfect, it made her melt.

Oh, how badly she wanted to have the ability to close her eyes again. The rush of emotions she felt at her soft lips made her heart leap and skip a beat. She slid her hand into her curls, kissing her with a slow, dizzying passion.

Misty smiled against her lips, pulling her impossibly closer to her, kissing her deeply and with passion and yet, gentle. She wanted to feel Cordelia, all of her. She missed her so much, she missed the feeling of having her close to her, of seeing her, of hearing her voice. Geez, she was falling hard.

Misty pulled away and bit her lip, feeling the need to kiss her again and again and again. She never wanted to stop. "I missed ya." She whispered, resting her head against Cordelia's.

The kiss was unlike any that she shared with Hank. She could feel now that Hank, though passionate, was never caring or even loving for that matter. Misty kissing her sent a fire to every nerve in her body, and she found herself wanting to whisk into the house and continue, despite having no clue how to!

When they parted, Cordelia’s head bobbed around a little as if she was trying to find Misty's lips again, wondering if she had somehow missed them. She realized that Misty had pulled away when she whispered. Cordelia smiled and whispered back, "I've missed you so much, dear Misty."

She exhaled, licking her lips and blew out the steam from their sensual kiss. "But I do believe you said you had an ass you needed to kick. Let's head inside."

Misty chuckled. “Yeah I do. But after that? I do wanna give ya more kisses if ya let me.” She bit her lip and kissed Cordelia’s nose. “Ya made a big mistake cause now I won’t ever wanna stop kissing ya.” She blushed as the words left her mouth.

And she was not joking. It wasn’t her first kiss, but it was the realest she had. It was the most gentle and passionate she had and she loved every bit of it. She wanted more kisses like this one.

She scrunched her nose when she felt the warmth of her lips, which uncharacteristically caused her to burst into a small fit of giggles. Her cheeks blushed hot red and she slid her nose to Misty’s ear, then whispered. "When everyone is asleep tonight, I want you to come to my room, and I'll let you kiss me as much as you want."

She kissed her cheek and then leaned back to begin to search for the door handle with her hand.

Misty blushed and she could feel her face burning. This woman was gonna be the death of her. She smiled. “Alright then.”

Misty grabbed Cordelia’s hand. “Let me open it.” She got out of the car and walked around to open Cordelia’s door. She grabbed Cordelia’s hand to help her get out of the car. “M’lady.” She smiled.

Cordelia shook her head with a huge grin and took her hand tenderly. "So charming." And with that, they began to move inside.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since chapter 7 and 8 are the shortest, I decided to post both of them today, enjoy;)

After an encounter with the Axeman, (and thoroughly enjoying listening to the sounds of Misty beat the shit out of Madison), the plans had changed. The girls were to prepare and get ready to take on the seven wonders. But Cordelia urged them all to get a good night's rest beforehand. They all went to their separate rooms, but Cordelia remained on the bed, eager and excited for Misty to come in the room. She sat on the edge of the bed, her head canted toward the door, waiting to hear it swing open with pure anticipation.

Misty washed her hands with cold water after beating Madison. Her knuckles hurt and were red but it was so worth it. She cleaned her hands and sighed. She really didn’t want to do the seven wonders. She felt something wrong about it, she was not sure of doing them. But, Cordelia and Myrtle believed she was the new supreme so she had to do this.

She walked out of her room and made her way to Cordelia’s room. She opened the door slowly and found the witch sitting on the edge of her bed. She smiled and closed the door behind her. “Ya waitin’ for someone?” She smirked as she walked closer to Cordelia.

She heard the clock of the handle and felt her heart skip a beat. She leaned forward and inhaled. Lavender and dirt. She knew it was Misty before she even spoke. Her lips twisted in a smirk. "You know full well whom I'm waiting for."

She bit her lip with delight and outstretched her hand, feeling her breath grew shallow. "Come here."

Misty giggled by Cordelia’s answer. For a long time dreamt of coming at night to Cordelia’s room, kiss her cuddle her until they both fell asleep. She was now glad that her dreams were coming true.

She grabbed Cordelia’s hand and kissed the back of it before sitting next to her on the bed. With her other hand, she ran it through Cordelia’s hair, loving how soft it felt through her fingers. “Ya the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

Her head leaned toward the hand running through her hair. She nuzzled her palm the kissed her wrist. She laughed against her skin, pushing the sunglasses up further on her nose. "Girl? I'm sure I'm a decade older than you, darling."

She took a hold of her other hand and touched the inventions and cuts on her knuckles. "Oh..." She brought Misty's hand up to her lips and tenderly kissed the abrasions. "You really did a number on her, didn’t you?" She traced her thumb over the back of her hand and turned it over, her lips pressing into her palm.

“Does it matter?” Misty smiled. She placed her hand on Cordelia’s cheek and caressed it. “Ya still the most beautiful. So gorgeous.” She bit her lip.

“I did, but she deserved it. I’d have done more to her honestly.” She chuckled. She sighed as she felt Cordelia’s lips ok her skin. Oh how she loved those soft lips, it made her forget about everything.

Cordelia let out a dark chuckle. "Indeed she did deserve it." She brought her head up and glided her hand up Misty's arm and up to her face. She traced the lines of her face with soft touch, then smiled as she got to her lips, stroking the sensitive skin tenderly.

"Did you know, for days after our first kiss, I dreamt of it? But you never left. And I never stopped." Her voice was low, breath shallow. "I would wake up in a sweat, filled with desire. Of course, I was also feeling horribly guilty and ashamed at that time. But now..."

She kept her fingers on her lips as she guided her head toward them. She dropped her hand and allowed herself to hover inches in front of her lips. "In this very moment, I think back on those dreams and feel myself grow hot again. Even hotter than before." She leaned in, their lips brushing. "Can you feel my warmth?"

Misty’s breath hitched, she stayed frozen as she felt Cordelia touching her skin so tenderly. She was in awe of how soft this woman was, how careful and sweet she was. When she first met her, she saw her as tough and bitter, and she knew it was part of her but this soft side her, she loved it.

She blushed. “I did too. I thought about it every day and night. As much as I tried to not think about it...I couldn’ help it.” She smiled sweetly and gasped as she felt Cordelia’s breath on her lips. She stared at her lips while she talked and unconsciously licked her own. “I-I do.” She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. “Ya make me feel things I never felt before.” She whispered softly, letting all the feelings take over her whole body.

Cordelia purred tenderly and bumped their noses together, her lips forming words over the top of Misty's. "I want you to feel more," she whispered as her mouth finally enveloped hers with a sweet kiss.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter aaaand smut warning(;

Cordelia started off with tender, soft kisses, breaking their contact as she would try a kiss from a slightly different angle. She slowed them down finally, tugging on her arm as she desired to feel her closer again.

Misty gasped once again and fireworks exploded inside her. She ran her hands down Cordelia’s back softly. She kissed back with the same sweet and passion she did before. She wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s back and pulled her closer to her, not planning on breaking the kiss just yet.

Cordelia turned her body more toward her on the bed and moaned gently. Her mouth finally parted, covering over Misty's lips, then took her lower lip in. Her tongue slid across it and a deep sigh escaped Cordelia. Her entire body felt like it was throbbing. Her breath deepened, her skin growing hotter.

Misty moaned as she felt Cordelia’s tongue, kissing her harder and deeper, feeling a throb between her legs. She pulled Cordelia on top of her grabbed her by her thighs, pulling her impossibly closer to her, wanting to feel her whole body against her.

Cordelia gasped softly when she felt the younger witch practically lift and place her on her lap. She shuddered hard at the display of strength . Her arms wrapped around her shoulders, hands getting tangled into her locks while her kisses grew feverish with passion. Her hips instinctively began to gyrate into Misty's lap, her breath now shaky. She finally broke their kiss to track a trail of them up to her forehead. Her head tilted back, her body needed to take in cool air, as it felt like it was on fire.

Misty gasped as she felt Cordelia’s hips grinding on her, she pushed Cordelia more into her, dipping her fingers into her thighs. She whined when Cordelia broke the kiss but took the chance to kiss her neck tenderly, leaving a trail of kisses up and down her neck, nibbling where she found her pulse and kissing it lightly afterwards.

Cordelia’s mouth remained open in ragged breaths as her hips continued to rock. But when she felt a hand sneak between her thighs, she gasped loudly and placed her hand on Misty's wrist. Panting, she brought her head down and kissed her again. "Not yet...not yet..." Kisses were placed all over Misty's face, until she finally found her lips again. Still holding her hand between her legs, her hips started to rock again, her pubic bone rubbing against Misty's wrist.

Misty swallowed hard. “S-Sorry...couldn’ help it.” She whispered against her lips as she kissed her back sweetly. She didn’t pull her hand away as she felt Cordelia holding her hand still in place, she gasped as she felt Cordelia still rocking her hips against her lap.

Cordelia forced her hips to still again, breaking the kiss. She needed a moment to compose herself and pressed her forehead against hers, panting. She was surprised how quickly she had gotten aroused and could even feel her arousal starting to drip down her thighs. She kissed her softly again and whispered, "....I wish I could see you." Her lips pressed a kiss to the end of her nose. "I want to see what you look like when you're aroused."

Cordelia bit her lip, then whispered. "I just want you to know, I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything. I'm okay with holding and kissing you all night. We don’t have to go further."

Misty licked her swallowed lips, opening her eyes and looking at Cordelia. She placed once of her hands on the back Cordelia’s neck caressing it lightly. “We’ll find a way for ya to see again. I won’ give up on that.” She pecked Cordelia’s lips and hugged her from her waist. “I don’ feel any pressure. Never been with anyone really but...I’m alright with whatever happens. I also don’ mind at all, I just wanna be close to ya and kiss ya.” Misty whispered as she snuggled up on Cordelia’s neck, breathing in and filling her nose with Cordelia’s beautiful scent.

Cordelia grinned and hummed gently. She kissed her forehead, then leaned up to kiss the top of her head, stroking her fingers through her hair. She nuzzled the spot and held onto Misty. "Then lay down with me. I might need your help a little."

Misty sighed as Cordelia kissed her head and smiled. “Alright.” Misty moved to lay down on the bed, feeling her heart racing and her face becoming hot and red. She looked at Cordelia and waited for her to move.

Cordelia felt Misty lay back and she grinned. Her hand was searching for her leg, which she took a hold of as she slid up next to her. She managed to tuck herself up next to Misty, her lips finding her neck as soon as she was settled down.

Misty took a deep breath, biting her lip as she felt Cordelia kissing her neck. “Delia...” she moaned. She closed her eyes and placed her hands-on Cordelia’s arm, sliding them up and down.

Cordelia smiled against her neck and felt her sunglasses start to fall. Uncaring of what she looked like now, she tossed them to the other side of the room. She bit her neck lightly as a wicked grin spread across her face. Cordelia lifted her head and reached up to her cheek to hold it. She swallowed, knowing her eye sockets were in full view now.

Misty moaned louder this time, biting her lip at how good it felt. She opened her eyes to see that Cordelia had taken her glasses off. She placed both of her hands-on Cordelia’s face and brought her down to kiss her lips. “You’re still beautiful darlin’. I don’ care what ya look like, I still want ya.” She whispered against her lips, pecking them again and caressing her cheeks.

Cordelia nuzzled against her nose as she spoke to her and kissed her back. She knew Misty wouldn’t care. She knew Misty would never care about small insignificant things like that. She kissed her deeper as her hands slid up to Misty's shirt, gently tugging on it.

Misty smiled against her lips. Her hands slipped to her back, running her hands up and down Cordelia’s back. She sat up to let Cordelia pull her shirt off if she wanted, placing one of her hands-on top of hers to help her.

Once Cordelia felt her hands be placed on Misty's shirt, she sat up and began to pull the blouse off her. Once she felt that she had taken her shirt, her hands slid over her torso, her breath shaky. "....you're so beautiful, Misty. Your soul...your aura...everything g about you is beautiful." Her hands moved over her breasts, meaning at how soft and supple they were beneath her touch.

Misty gasps and runs her hands up Cordelia's back, she grabs the hem of Cordelia's shirt and pulls it. "C-Can I take it off?" Misty whispered, waiting for Cordelia to answer. She was so eager to see Cordelia's body but she also wanted to take her time on Cordelia.

Cordelia felt her knuckles brush against her hips beneath her shirt. She shuddered and nodded to her question. She placed her hands-on Misty's and pulled the shirt over her head. She dropped her arms down and kicked her lips nervously. All that remained was her bra.

Misty roamed Cordelia's body, staring in awe at how beautiful was. She couldn't help but ran her hands through her abdomen up to her breasts. She bit her lip pulled Cordelia closer to her to kiss her skin. Soft and salty, it was now her addiction. Cordelia was her drug now. She worked her hands-on Cordelia's back and took her bra off, licking her lips as she saw her beautiful breasts.

It was nearly uncomfortable as Cordelia was exposed, as it was silent, and she couldn’t see how Misty looked at her. She swallowed and shivered at Misty's touch, then moaned at her lips all over her. She whimpered when she removed her bra, her heart pounding so hard that she swore it was coming through her rib cage.

"You’re so beautiful." Misty whispered as she kept kissing Cordelia's skin. Misty looked up at her and pulled her down again to kiss her lips, kissing her hard and passionately. She hugged Cordelia again and laid down again, pulling Cordelia with her.

She inhaled slowly, a tear dripping down from her vacant eye socket. As the fell back onto the bed, she gripped Misty tightly and held onto her. She had only known this girl for such a short time, but she was already unable to picture her life without her. She buried her face into her shoulder and kissed any skin that she could find.

"Are ya alright, darlin'?" Misty held Cordelia tightly, unsure if she should continue. She kissed Cordelia's head and rubbed her back, waiting for Cordelia to answer and make sure she was alright.

"Yes....yes." Cordelia lifted up her head and tried to make it look like she was looking at her, but her head was turned the wrong way. "My life has been so dark, and I grasp at whatever brightness, and it just turns out to be more darkness." She sniffled and reached out, finding her face, and tilted her head so they were face to face. "But you....you are a true light in all this darkness." She leaned in and pressed her forehead to hers. "The light I've searched for so long."

Misty felt tears in her eyes as she heard Cordelia's words. She caressed her back and smiled. "You became my whole world, Cordelia. Ya the best thing that has happened to me. You have become my everythin' and I want to be with ya...forever." Misty leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She wanted to say more but she thought that it was enough to say. Misty kissed both her cheeks and back to her lips.

Cordelia shivered and opened her mouth to catch Misty's lips in hers. She kissed her passionately, then down her neck. She pressed her lips against her skin and moved down her body with hot, wet kisses down her chest. Her nose slid along her cleavage until she could feel the bump of her heart. She nuzzled her, kissing the spot very tenderly.

Misty moaned and bit her lip, sliding her hands up Cordelia's back and ran them through her hair, stroking it. She felt she was in heaven, her whole body shivered as Cordelia kissed her skin. She wanted so badly to kiss her again, she missed the feeling of her lips against hers.

Cordelia’s lips moved over a breast, where her nose bumped against her nipple. Completely running on arousal, her lips wrapped around it and she swirled her tongue around. With a soft suck, Cordelia moaned and let go of it with a resounding pop.

"Cordelia..." Misty gasped, threw her head back and unconsciously pulled Cordelia's hair. Misty looked down at Cordelia and blushed. "S-Sorry...I-I didn' mean to. That just felt so...good." She bit her lip embarrassed.

Cordelia gasped hard and then let out a gentle laugh. "It’s okay....I um...I didn't mind." She purred and then leaned down again, sliding her tongue over her breast and then onto her nipple again. She repeated the same motion, but this time, she suckled a little longer. It sparked her arousal again, her hand resting on Misty's ribs curling so that nails lightly raked over them.

Misty moaned again, swallowing and closing her eyes. Her whole life she thought this was a sin and she needed to wait until marriage but everyone was wrong. This felt so right, so good. Misty opened her eyes and felt Cordelia's nails on her skin making her squirm and moan louder. "Oh god...please..." She whimpered.

When Cordelia heard her beg, she pulled away, a slight bit of spit dribbling from her chin. "Please what, Misty?"

She swallowed. "I-I need ya..." she confessed nervously. The throb between her legs was becoming worse. She didn't even know what she needed but she only knew that she needed Cordelia to do something. Touch her, kiss her, something.

Cordelia felt her entire body thrum and throb at those words. She knew exactly what she wanted. But how? She wasn’t even sure to do this. Cordelia slid up to her and kissed along her jaw until she could find her lips. A hand gently glided down to her skirts. She crushed the fabric in her hand, slowly pulling up. Her lips finally met up with Misty's and she whispered. "Where do you need me, honey?" She kissed her again.

Misty bit her lip, embarrassed for what she wanted to say. “D-Down there...I just...I feel this tingles down there and I just...I need ya.” She whispered against Cordelia’s lips, pecking her lips and feeling her face grow hot for the embarrassment.

"Down there, hm?" Cordelia grinned and nuzzled her ear. "Do you want me to...touch you there?" She moved her hand underneath her skirts, stroking her soft inner thighs. "Have you been touched here before?"

Shivers ran through her whole body, making Misty squirm and jumped a little by the sudden touch. Her mouth was agape, a whimper coming out of her mouth. “N-No...never.” She swallowed. “But I want ya to touch me.”

Cordelia moaned gently and nuzzled into her neck. She didn’t need eyes to be able to assist her. Just her arousal and her instinct. Her fingers drifted up to the crotch of her underwear. She slid a finger over the crotch and her own breath shuddered hard into her neck. "You're so warm." She gently cupped her and sighed again. "So hot."

Misty moaned by the touch, wrapping her arms around Cordelia’s neck. “P-Please...” she closed her eyes and felt her arousal growing, almost dripping. She threw her head back, gasping for how good it felt. Oh she was dying to do this too.

Cordelia’s palm rubbed the outside of her underwear, until she realized they were becoming soaked. Her mouth opened, breathing hot air onto Misty's neck. Her hand gently slid up and then began to tuck itself into her underwear, her fingers going through the downy curls on her mound, until she was holding her vulva in her palm. Cordelia felt like her body was pulsing at the mere idea she was touching Misty like this.

At first, panic wanted to set in. She was so much younger than her! But it quickly was pushed from Cordelia’s mind when a finger managed to slip its way between the slit of her outer lips, feeling the molten heat just outside. "You're so....so wet....oh, god...Misty..."

Misty moaned, furrowing her brows and slipping her hand through Cordelia’s hair while her other hand stayed on her shoulder, holding tightly. “That’s feels...s-so good.” She gasped softly. Without any control, she started moving her hips, wanting to feel more.

Cordelia continued to rub her slowly, experiencing the feeling of another woman underneath her palm. She kissed her cheek and moved her middle finger up her slit, moaning as she did so. She felt her clit underneath her touch and whispered in her ear. "Good. I'm glad you feel so good, sweetie." She kissed her temple, her cheek, her jaw, while her finger began to slowly circle her clit. She wasn't going to enter her. Not yet. But she knew from her own masturbation practice that she could make this girl cum without ever slipping a finger inside.

Misty bit her lip as she Cordelia kept exploring. Never in her life would she thought this would feel so good. Misty pulled Cordelia down and kissed her hungrily, she felt so hot and desperate that she needed to keep her screams inside in a way, remembering that the house was not empty. She moaned as she bit Cordelia’s bottom lip, pulling it a little.

Cordelia kissed her right back with the same amount of unbridled passion, moving her finger faster over her clit. She hissed as Misty tugged on her lower lip. She pulled back, huffed, and crashed their lips together again. Her own hips were once again moving erratically, pushing more pressure onto Misty's clit. "I've never thought....I'd touch a woman...the way I'm touching you right now." She smiled and bumped her nose. "Is this good? Do you want me to go faster?"

Misty whimpered. “I-I never thought I’d make l-love...with a-anyone.” She chuckled and moaned louder. “God yes, p-please...” she threw her head back, clinging to her shoulder and back, her other hand scratching her way down her back.

Cordelia smiled against Misty's skin. Making love. In a sense, she had never "made love" either. Hank always referred to them as "fucking" or "a quickie" or just plain sex. Though he pretended to be romantic, in the end Cordelia could see now it was all a ploy. She leaned down and kissed wherever her lips would land, her fingers speeding up and rubbing her clit very quickly. The scratches down her back made her gasp, and she had to bury her face in the bed to keep the loud moan coming from her muffled.

Misty wrapped one arm around Cordelia’s neck, grinding on her hand a little faster, loving the feeling. She moaned against Cordelia’s neck, kissing it and nibbling. “D-Delia...I-I feel somethin’ on my...m-my tummy.” She felt the need to go faster, something within her told her that she was almost done. Though she didn’t want to be done.

Cordelia panted deep, lifting her head back up to whisper in it. "Do you? If it feels tight, don’t hold on. Let go. You will feel incredible. I promise. You're okay, beautiful. You're okay. I've got you." She slid her nose over the shell of her ear, grinding her fingers harder now, grunting at the slight exertion. "You're going to feel the need to scream...if you do...grab a pillow." She smirked.

As soon as Cordelia said that, she didn’t think twice and with the hand that was on her shoulder, she grabbed a pillow, nuzzling her head on it. She gasped as she felt more and more until...”Cordelia!” Misty moaned louder than before. Her other hand scratched Cordelia’s back and her other hand gripped the pillow to her face, moaning and groaning at how good it felt. “Oh god...” she groaned and sighed. Why was this wrong again? It felt so freaking good.

Cordelia hissed as nails moved down her back and she threw her head down into the mattress again, moaning hard as she actually felt her own climax hit its peak. She felt her cum begin to leak down onto Misty's thigh as she continued to muffle her moans.

Once they both recovered, Cordelia slowly lifted her head and swallowed. She had just made her cut. She snorted when she heard Misty speak through the pillow. She pulled it off her face and sat up. Her hand was pulled from her underwear and she brought it up, her head tilting as if she was looking at it. Her hand was completely coated. Curious, she brought her fingers up to her nose and inhaled the scent. She sighed out and found herself licking her lips. Her head lifted, and her tongue slipped out to take a tentative lick of Misty's arousal.

Misty was trying to catch her breath again, she felt like she died, went to heaven and came back to earth. As she felt Cordelia taking the pillow away, she opened her eyes and dropped her arms on the bed. She stared at Cordelia and her heart skipped a bit; she saw how she took her fingers to her mouth. Misty moaned by the sight and bit her lip. She felt a shiver ran down her body again.

Misty ran her hands through Cordelia’s thighs. “Enjoyin’ yaself?” Misty couldn’t help but make the comment and smirk. She bit her lip and thought about how Cordelia tasted.

Cordelia sighed heavily at the taste, getting lost in it. She slipped her fingers into her mouth and sucked hard but jumped a little when she heard Misty. Her smile grew sheepishly, and she pulled her fingers from her mouth.

"Hank used to watch lesbian porn, and they always comment on the taste....and since I can't see how wet I made you, I thought I'd try." Her voice was shy and small, laughing gently. "Did you enjoy yourself?", she asked hopefully. Her hand slid up and down the plane of her stomach.

Misty laughed and bit her lip. “And? Is it good?” She smirked and caressed Cordelia’s hips. “And well...ya made me pretty wet actually...like drippin’ wet.” She blushed.

“I did, that was amazing.” Misty sat up and kissed Cordelia’s cheek and made her way to her ear, nibbling on it. “Since ya had a taste...can I? I’m dyin’ to taste ya honestly.” She whispered seductively.

Cordelia laughed softly and leaned into her. "It was different. It's definitely better than what I've tasted before." She blanched a little thinking about the salty taste of cum. "It was a little sweet, actually." She purred tenderly and then felt her mouth fall open when Misty asked to taste her. She swallowed and turned her lips to hers and whispered. "Yes..." She reached for Misty's hand, and guided it to the hem of her pants. She pressed her forehead to hers again while she placed both of their hands down into her pants and shivered. She was already a complete mess. "I....might have climaxed already. Which shocked me a little, honestly."

“It’s good to hear that.” Misty chuckled. She bit her lip as Cordelia took her hand. She gasped as she felt the sudden wetness, she didn’t think that could really happen but she was glad that Cordelia enjoyed what she did.

“Ya enjoyed yaself I see.” Misty moved her fingers a little more tasting the waters and felt herself getting hot and couldn’t help but let out a moan. She pulled her hand out and brought it to her mouth, slipping her fingers into her mouth and closing her eyes for the taste. She groaned and sucked harder. “Yeah, ya definitely taste amazing.” Misty smirked and pulled Cordelia closer. She kissed her cheeks and then her nose.

Cordelia listened to her suck on her fingers, then leaned in closer to her. She exhaled and kissed along her jaw. "As much as I would love to continue this, we probably should get some rest. There's so much to prepare for." She knew Misty was probably aching to touch Cordelia, but the blind witch wasn't ready. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling it had to do with Hank. She simply wasn’t ready for that. With time, hopefully.

Misty nodded. “Right...for the seven wonders.” She sighed and kissed Cordelia’s forehead. “Alright. I’ll uh- I’ll go back to my room I guess.” Misty wanted to tell Cordelia so bad about the feeling she had about the seven wonders. Misty normally felt sure about a lot of things but not this. She was scared. She knew deep inside she wasn’t ready and that she was not the supreme.

"Yes....we only have a few days for everyone to prepare for." Cordelia searched for her top again, her hand moving along the bed. "Preparation will be key." She reached for her cheek. "I know you're scared...but you don't have to be. You are the most talented witch I've ever known. And I'm the daughter of the Supreme." She smirked and leaned in, kissing her forehead.

Misty shook her head. “It’s not that, Delia. I-...I know I’m not the supreme. As much as ya and Myrtle say I just know it. I can feel it...deep inside me.” She looked down. “And ya know what I think about ya.” She looked up at Cordelia again. “Why don’ ya try? Let’s do it together. Maybe it can turn out better than we think.” Misty smiled, caressing Cordelia’s hips.

Cordelia licked her lips and shook her head. "I've proven to be the weakest. I've not shown any proof of being Supreme. We’ve already had this discussion." She sighed, but this time the words were eating at her. What if she was? No. She was told time and time again that she could never be supreme. It wasn’t in tradition. No other daughters of Supremes reigned after their mothers. Why would she?

Misty nodded. "Right...okay then." She swallowed and got up from the bed, looking for her shirt and putting it afterwards. She looked back at Cordelia and sighed, walking back to the bed. She grabbed Cordelia's hand. "I know we've had this conversation, I know ya don' believe ya the supreme but...I bet ya that if we asked Myrtle, she'd also believe it."

Misty sat down again and leaned into Cordelia, resting her forehead on hers. "I believe in ya, baby. You’re stronger than ya think. Tell me...who else has visions like ya? I know yur powers are somewhere in there. Ya just have to believe in yaself." Misty ran her other hand through Cordelia's hair and kissed her forehead softly. "I believe in ya."

Cordelia shook her head and turned her head away, not wanting to listen. She didn’t want to believe after years of being told she would never be anything, that she was a candidate for the supreme. "Misty..." she held onto her chest and shook her head. "I want to believe you, but I know it's not true." She exhaled. "Go. Get some rest." She lifted her head up and kissed her.

Misty sighed and nodded. "Alright..." Before getting up the bed, she kissed Cordelia once more, feeling like she already missed her lips. She then kissed her nose and cheeks. "If ya need anythin', ya can call me." Misty got up from the bed and walked to the door, looking back at Cordelia and sighing before leaving the room.

She hated to see Cordelia debating like that. She knew Cordelia could do anything she wanted, she was strong and had her powers somewhere inside her and she didn't know how to make her see that and it hurt her more than anything.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO...this a short chapter BUT it's a really heartbreaking one. The story behind this is that I asked my friend if it'd be a good idea to change the story a little (remember...I play Misty), you know we were creating our own story so why not? She said yes and I ended up changing the story a tiny bit and let's just say...she was not expecting that at all:D So, I'm sorry in anticipation, I broke my own heart but the damage is already done. COMMENT AND LEAVE KUDOS PLEEEASE! 
> 
> ALSO, next Saturday I won't be able to update, I'm going to watch Avengers and I also have a babyshower to attend to. I'm gonna try to update the next day or maybe the day before. We'll see:D

Cordelia kissed her back and squeezed her hands, whispering goodnight to her. She felt her heart ache for a moment. She wanted to believe her so bad, but years of emotional abuse kept her from doing so. She was told every day by her mother and her peers that she was weak and an embarrassment.

The next day, the witches were all preparing. Even Stevie had come to sing their praises and wish them luck. Cordelia had to keep in her room. She wanted to help Misty, but Myrtle had urged her to no interfere with their practice.

It was the day of the tests. Although Cordelia had urged Myrtle to keep to tradition and start with the easiest wonder, she had them all out of order. The first two weren't so bad...but once they bot to Descensum, that's when Cordelia got a weird feeling in her stomach that one of the girls would not make it back.

Misty wasn’t sure what she should practice. She wanted Cordelia with her, she felt so out of place not knowing what to do exactly. She knew she was capable of doing the other wonders but going to your own hell? She was afraid of what she might see there.

She saw all the girls practicing, getting ready for the big day. She instead, went to the greenhouse to calm herself. She thought about Cordelia the whole time. She didn’t care if she ended up as the supreme...she just wanted to live.

Misty felt the need of kissing Cordelia before the test, something just felt wrong, but no one knew about them, what would they say? Maybe Cordelia didn’t want anyone to know about them so no, she resisted.

 _“Descensum...”_ she whispered as she closed her eyes.

As she opened her eyes, she found herself surrounded by kids. She was at her old school. Ugh. Biology class. Of course, it was her weakness, she hated this class with her whole heart. “Well Misty, since you won’t dissect a frog, I guess we’ll have to bring you something else.” That stupid teacher. What could be worse than this? Of course this was not getting any better.

Suddenly, Misty appeared in a different section of the room, everyone was staring at her. She looked at herself, she was kneeling on the floor and had a knife in her hands. “W-What?” She looked up as she saw her teacher again, smirking as he knelt down with her. “If you don’t do this, we’ll have to talk to your parents and we both know you don’t want that.” Misty looked at the floor and a blanket was covering something. The teacher took the blanket off and there she was. Her beloved Cordelia laying on the floor.

Misty looked at her with terror on her face. No. Shit. This was even worse. “No, please don’t make me do this! I love her please don’t make me kill her! I will dissect that frog but please don’t make me!” She cried, her hands trembling and her heart breaking. “You have no other option.” He smirked as he took her hand and made her stab Cordelia right on her heart. Cordelia then opened her eyes and screamed, she looked at Misty terrified.

“No! Stop this! Please! No!” Misty yelled louder and more tears fell down her cheeks. She was killing Cordelia, she was hurting her and Cordelia kept staring at her with sadness and disappointment on her face. “Misty wake up, this is not real.” She whispered to herself and closed her eyes. She then opened her eyes again and for her luck...she was in the same spot where she started. “Please no...” she whispered. This was her end. There was no escape. And she didn’t even get to say goodbye.

Cordelia sat with intent listening, waiting to hear each of the girls gasp. The same words whispered in her head, "someone isn’t going to make it....", and Cordelia sat with her throat tight, her knuckles white with how tightly she gripped her cane.

First was Queenie. Then she heard Madison gasp. And then it was down between her dear Zoe...and her dearest Misty. The two were down for quite a while, until she heard a loud gasp. Cordelia waited with bated breath, but then heard Zoe's voice. No. This wasn't supposed to happen. That voice was lying! Misty was sure to come back. But the sand continued to drip, and Misty remained lifeless. "No.", Cordelia whispered as she slid to the floor. "Misty...come back. You have to come back." Her voice broke and she began to crawl toward her, her hands out reached to find her body.

Once Cordelia found the body of her new beloved, she gathered her up in her arms, and held her tight. "Misty...follow my voice. " She whimpered and whispered in her ear. "We have so much to do. So much we didn't say. Come back to me so we can." But the sand continued to drop. It neared the last grains. Cordelia became desperate and began to chant to Misty's body. "Venit ad lucem. Venite ad me." She squeezed her body close.

“There’s nothing we can do...she has to get back on her own.” Myrtle said as she looked at Cordelia in the floor, holding onto Misty’s lifeless body.

She saw the sand drop until there was no more. “Her time is up.”


	11. 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND I'M BACK! I'm so sorry I couldn't upload last weekend, like I said I went to watch Avengers and I was emotionally unstable tbh haha. But, here is chapter 11. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Cordelia gasped heavily as she felt the weight of Misty turn to ash, and then....there was nothing. She whimpered, then sobbed, touching the floor as if to find her there. "No! No, no, no...Misty! No..." Queenie and Zoe had to get her off the floor, and with the state that Cordelia was in, they had to wait another day to continue the seven wonders.

Zoe was the next to go. Queenie was disqualified. But it confused her for why she was. The task was resurrection, which Queenie had done before but....this time, she wasn't. And Madison, the horrid girl, decided to bring back a fly instead of Zoe.

It was at this time Myrtle begged Cordelia to try the seven wonders. It made Cordelia's broken heart ache even more, as she remembered what Misty had tried to tell her the entire time. And so, for Misty, she tried the seven wonders.

And, much to her horror, Cordelia passed the seven wonders. She gained back her sight, and she was the Supreme. It was the happiest and most sad she had ever been. Her beloved Misty had been right all along.

Throughout the next few years, Cordelia proved to be the most promising Supreme the Coven has had in centuries. By bringing witches into the limelight, she brought new blood, and the academy had become so full, they had to buy the estate next to them to house all the girls. The Academy was filled with life and Cordelia was proud, but....she wasn't happy. Not when she would fall asleep and wake up crying because she had another dream about her darling Misty. Eventually, her grief began to show to the girls.

Eventually, they came to find out that Cordelia had more than just mentorly feelings toward Misty. To try to remedy her grief, Zoe led her to Misty's forgotten cabin in the woods.

When they first got there, it was nearly gone, fallen apart due to neglect and heavy rain. Cordelia's heart broke, and she knew she had to turn it back to its former glory in order to honor Misty. And so, one day each week, Cordelia would return to cabin and rebuild. She fixed it up with her own two hands, no magic involved. She brought flowers and plants back to life and cared for them. Cordelia even added a running bathroom and a few more furniture items, so she could have a place to come and sleep while cleaning it up.

It took about two years, but Misty's cabin soon was a beautiful safe haven for the Supreme to come and be with nature...and be closer to Misty. She had even fixed her old LP player and would listen to her records.

But as much work as she put into the cabin, it didn't fix the hole in her heart, nor the guilt in her  soul. Misty was still in hell, suffering every minute. And so, while she stayed in Misty's cabin, she would pore through books and books about how to get Misty back. She would throw herself down into hell with Descensum, and eventually figured out how to get out of her own hell, and into the corridors of other rooms where personal hells were. But she could never stay long enough. There was never enough time.

Eventually, she knew she had to find something, or someone, to find Misty for her. So instead of searching for her beloved, she used calling spells to those in hell that could possibly want to help her, even though she felt that the attempt would be futile.

“Papa said this door was a pain in the ass calling for someone...” Nan sighed. “Let’s deal with this bitch.” She opened the door and walked into the room, finding Cordelia. “Cordelia? The hell are you doing here? You giving up and want to stay here or what? Papa said you’ve been a pain in the ass calling for someone, what do you want?!” Nan saw the sadness on Cordelia’s face. She has changed since the last time she saw her, she looked completely different.

Cordelia jumped when she heard Nan's voice. She turned, after staring at the demon that pretends to be Misty, screaming and turning to ash, then reforming, like some haunt scene. Her eyes widened and she stepped to Nan. "I could ask the same thing about you? Why are you here?? Of all people, you are the last person I expected to find down here."

"Didn't you know? Your dear mother and that stupid voodoo queen killed me. They had to give Papa a soul and thought mine was perfect." Nan smiled. "So here I am." She walked closer to Cordelia. "Now...you answer. What are you exactly doing here? Papa said you're the next supreme. Congrats. After all, you had more to give and show."

Cordelia growled at finding out the news. She had known her mother had murdered her, but she had no idea it was to give Legba a soul. She shook her head, nostrils, flared, but focused on Nan. She had to get her message fast. "I'm here to bring Misty back. She is a misplaced soul that does not belong down here." She swallowed and pulled a pamphlet from her blouse. "I have found here that I can trade a corrupt soul for one that is misplaced. Is this true?"

Nan crossed her arms. "Yes, that's true. If Papa Legba wants to." She smirked. "Who do you have, Miss Supreme?"

"My exchange was already made the moment my mother died. I've come to collect." Cordelia licked her lips. "The way you speak of Papa Legba....it seems you like him. Does he favor you?"

"I have fun here. He lets me play." Nan smiled. "So...why exactly do you want to save Misty huh?" She smirked. "Finally got the guts to tell her what you feel?"

"What are you--" Then Cordelia remembered Nan was clairvoyant. "My god, did I really think of her like that even in the beginning?" She blushed and shook her head. She exhaled. "For 3 years...I've been searching for a way to bring her back home. Nan....you could be my hope to do so."

"You kidding? You wouldn't stop! You tried to memorize her face and when you guys started working together it became worse. And then you kissed and your thoughts..." Nan rolled her eyes and sighed. "I liked Misty...she was nice. And...I've seen her. Her hell." Nan looked down.

"You've seen her??" Cordelia’s heart began beating faster. She'd seen her hell. What was keeping her down here? She reached out to Nan and held her shoulders. "Nan, please. You know she doesn't belong down here. My mother is more than payment for her soul to be returned to earth. Please." She felt drops of blood spill from her nose, an incantation to let her know her time was almost up. She had to go soon or she too would be stuck in hell.

Nan looked up at Cordelia and sighed. "I'll try to convince Papa but...I don't know if I'll be able to do so. Don't get your hopes up. Now go, before you also stay here." Nan walked away from Cordelia and looked back. "I'll try my best." She said before opening the door and walking out of the room.

"Thank you Nan. Thank you." Cordelia exhaled and then returned back to earth with hard gasps, her hand moving to her chest. She looked around the cabin, and once again, tears dripped down her face. "I'm going to bring you back. I swear it."

 

“Well Misty, since you won’t dissect a frog, I guess we’ll have to bring you something else.” Misty shook her head. "Please no, I will dissect this frog but please, don't make me do it again, please!" Misty cried once again as she appeared on the other part of her hell, Cordelia was once again in front of her. “If you don’t do this, we’ll have to talk to your parents and we both know you don’t want that.” Misty shook her head. "No! Stop it! Stop it! No!" She screamed and sobbed. “You have no other option.” He smirked as he took her hand and made her stab Cordelia right on her heart. Cordelia then opened her eyes and screamed, she looked at Misty terrified. "No! No! No!" Misty cried and screamed.

Misty was tired. She tried to fight but seeing Cordelia in this state made her dumb, made her useless, she couldn't do anything to stop it. "Please...make it stop." She whispered as she appeared again on the same spot. She sighed and shook her head. "Misty!" Misty turned around to see Nan standing just a few steps away from her. "W-What? Nan?" She sobbed.

"Wanna get out of here?" Nan smirked as she held her hand out for her to grab it. Misty looked back and then at Nan, taking her hand and following her out of the room. As they got out of the room, Misty's heart stopped. "H-How?" She looked at Nan.

Nan looked up at her and smiled. "An exchange was made. You are free to go. I'll take you home." Misty looked at her surprised. Home. She was finally going home. She was free. "Cordelia made the exchange in case you are wondering. I won't say much but shit, she was a pain in the ass for a long time." Nan explained as she walked through the corridor with Misty following. "Please, neither of you come back here." Nan looked back at her. "It was painful to see you two suffering."

 Misty smiled. "Thanks." She bit her lip and followed Nan into a white light.


	12. 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot today was saturday lol! I've been so busy with finals and homework that I forget about everything seriously haha. Thank you guys for reading this aaaand I'll be posting new prompts soon;)

Cordelia was at the Academy, looking at the classes being taught and observing. The Academy was her pride and joy, and what she placed all her time and energy into. The girls would try again and again to get her to date, thinking that she placed too much of herself in the school. They worried she would never find love and knew that Cordelia wanted a family at one point. But no matter how hard they tried, Cordelia would always decline. She met the love of her life already, and she didn't have interest in finding someone else. They would get so frustrated with the answer, saying she could find another, but Cordelia had no interest. Misty was what drove her to be the best Supreme she could be, because she was the only one that believed she was.

She walked down the stairs and looked around the pristine white foyer, exhaling. It had been nearly 3 months since she had spoken to Nan, and a part of her was starting to think Legba did not agree.

Nan stopped and looked up at Misty. "You ready?" Misty looked at Nan and then at the white door in front of her. "H-How do I know that she hasn't moved on? She's probably happier now. I don' think-" Nan groaned. "Bitch shut up! Didn't you hear what I told you? She exchange someone for you! Cut it out now."

Nan rolled her eyes and opened the doors, entering the academy. "Hello bitches!"

Cordelia jumped, clutching a hand to her chest at the sound of the doors slamming open and Nan's voice filled the halls. She gripped the railing of the stairs and lifted up the skirt of her long, floral dress, descending down the stairs quickly. "Nan?" She felt her throat tighten. "Nan, did you...did he..." She looked up at the door and saw a silhouette of a woman. Her eyes instantly sprung with tears. "M-...Misty."

Misty had tears already falling down her cheeks. She walked into the house and smiled as she saw Cordelia. "Cordelia." She couldn't help but roam her from head to toes. She changed. And her sight was back. She looked as beautiful as always. She walked closer to her and threw herself on her arms, hugging her tightly and sobbed, nuzzling her face on her neck.

Nan smiled. "I did say I was trying my best."

Cordelia almost thought this was another dream. She had this dream often. Misty would appear at her front door and they would embrace, but then Misty would disappear before Cordelia could even get her arms around her.

But this time, she felt the weight of her beloved, the feeling of her heart beating against hers. She held her tight and closed her eyes. She slid her hand up into her hair and shook her head. Her eyes reopened again and she peered at Nan. "Thank you. Truly. I promise to stop coming down to hell from now on...but I'll be sure to try to send you things."

Nan nodded. "I'll stop by every now and then...I guess I did miss you guys. Just, try to stop thinking when I come. Don't want those thoughts on my head again." She rolled her eyes as she walked to the door rambling about them and closed the door behind her.

Misty sighed and smiled. "Oh I've missed you." She felt that if she let go of Cordelia, she would be back on her hell and she didn't want that anymore.

Cordelia nodded to Nan, then returned her focus back on Misty. She held her tighter, harder, and began to sob. "Misty....oh, my dearest, sweetest Misty." She pulled away only enough to look in her eyes, to see her face. She held her cheek, taking in every inch of her. She had almost forgotten what she looked like. She had no photos, and the very brief time she had sight was not enough to make a clear image. But, she was exactly how she remembered. She hadn't changed since the last day she visibly saw her. The only noticeable change that Cordelia noticed was a dull in her eyes and she had grown slightly thinner.

Cordelia, on the other hand, was older. But she looked distinguished and regal. She practically glowed, in fact. She had even taken upon a different style, one that sort of gave nod to Misty's own flowy outfits and ringed fingers. Even as she cried, she looked radiant. "Look at you..."

"M-Me?" Misty chuckled. "Look at ya..." Misty stared at Cordelia's eyes for long, not believing she was actually with her. "Ya eyes...ya can see." Misty whispered as she let one of her hands caress Cordelia's cheek gently, looking at her in awe by how beautiful she looked. She looked so different but at the same time, the same. She was enamored. The images of Cordelia's lifeless body started to disappear, all she could think about now, was how happy she was to be back.

Her eyes darted down to Cordelia's lips, letting her fingers dance over them. "I can' believe it's really ya...ya here..." She felt more tears. "Yur alive." She sobbed as she looked at her eyes again.

Cordelia chuckled tenderly, then licked her lips. She lifted a finger to wipe her eyes and took her hands in hers. "I gained more than just my eyesight back..." She swallowed and then frowned. Her eyes filled with tears again. "I failed you, Misty....I--" They were interrupted by a loud bell, and masses of girls came out of the random rooms. They all laughed and moved along past them. "Morning, Supreme!" "Supreme Cordelia, I can't wait to show you what I've been working on!" "Miss Cordelia, you look wonderful!"

Cordelia's mood completely shifted and she greeted the girls with soft words and kindness. She spoke to any that passed by and listened if they had issues. Her eyes would dart back to Misty, wondering what she would think.

Misty smiled as she heard the girls. Supreme Cordelia. So she was right all along. Cordelia WAS the supreme. She knew it. She kept staring at Cordelia in awe. She knew all along she was meant for this, she was strong and she was a great leader. She felt so proud of her. She sniffed as she wiped the tears off her face with her shawl, waiting for Cordelia to finish with the girls. Maybe it was better if she stayed down there, even if she was suffering. She killed Cordelia millions of times even if it was against her will, she still did it. She looked down as she braced herself, her smile had disappeared from her face as the horrid memories came back to her mind.

Soon enough, the girls had switched their classes and they were alone in the hallway again. Cordelia turned to her, looking completely ashamed. "So...yes...as you see. I'm the Supreme." She swallowed and lifted her head. She took a step in closer to her and placed her hands on her arms. "Darling, what's wrong?" She sighed. "I have felt so guilty, for never listening to you. Had I listened, you would have never been down there. If that's why you're upset...I understand. You have every right to be."

Misty shot her head up to look at her. "What? No! No, it's not-" she swallowed. "It's not that, Dee. I'm so happy that yur the supreme. Geez I always told ya cause I knew it! I knew ya could do this. And I'm so truly proud of ya, ya have no idea." Misty smiled as she placed her hands-on Cordelia's cheeks, stroking them softly. She looked down and closed her eyes as she let her hands drop. "But I just...I feel ashamed. I-I...I'm just-" Misty felt tears roll down again and she couldn't help but sob.

Ashamed? Cordelia furrowed her brow and pulled her in close, holding her. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You've suffered greatly. And now, you won't need to suffer anymore." She kissed her cheek and nuzzled her. "I'm sure you must be exhausted."

Misty wanted to tell her about her hell, she wanted to explain everything and why she couldn't come back, why she felt so ashamed and so bad. As much as she tried, the memories were stuck in her head, she wasn't sure if she could deal with them. Misty nodded. "I am." She looked up at Cordelia and stared at her. She smiled a little. "Ya still so beautiful."

Cordelia grinned and leaned in close to her. "You always did like to remind me of that, didn't you?" She took a hold of her hand. "Actually...I think I know of a better place for you to stay instead of this cramped, noisy place." She scrunched her nose with excitement. "How would you like to head back to the swamp?"

"How could I not...I could never stop lookin' at...wait." Misty's eyes widened. "The swamp? Seriously?!" She couldn't help the excitement that grew within her. "How do ya...how do ya know bout my swamp? I didn' have the chance to take ya there."

Cordelia laughed and nodded. "Yes, your swamp." She stroked her hair. "Zoe told me about it. I'm...quite excited to take you back there." She led her outside to a car that drove up, the albino guards getting out to open the door for them.

Misty smiled as she felt the fresh air hit her skin, she looked around and felt tears again. She thought she would never get to see this place again. She looked back to Cordelia and smiled. "It feels so good. Can ya feel the fresh air touchin' ya skin?" Misty looked around and chuckled, biting her lip as she couldn't control her excitement.

Cordelia purred and nodded. "Yes. It's a beautiful day outside. Which, it's April 3rd, 2019. Just so you're up to date." She glanced over at her and took a hold of her hand. It had been nearly 5 years since Misty had been back on Earth.

Misty looked at Cordelia. "2019..." she looked at Cordelia's hand and felt a shiver ran through her body, she wanted to hold it so bad but she felt like she couldn't because she would hurt her. She walked a few steps away from Cordelia. Smiling at the sight of her cabin, she looked back at her. "Shall we go in?" Misty smiled as she tried to hide the pain she was feeling, looking back to her cabin.

Cordelia looked at her, confused to see that she didn't take her hand. She licked her lips and walked her to the cabin, feeling nearly giddy for Misty to go in. "It...might look a little different, just so you know."

As Misty opened the door, she gasped as she saw her place. It looked so much nicer than it was. The last time she was here, the witch hunters were chasing her and they destroyed the whole place. Everything on it was so beautiful. Her smile grew as she saw her player laying on the nightstand. "Ya fixed Stevie." She looked at Cordelia. "This place is beautiful, Delia. I love it." She sighed as she sat on her bed, staring at the whole place. She stared at Cordelia and then looked down at her hands.

Cordedlia beamed as Misty took in the cabin. She walked up behind her and said softly, "You also now have a running bath and a working toilet. No need to go out in the woods anymore." She tilted her head as Misty sat down on the bed. Swallowing, she gently kneels in front of her. "I built it this way because I always knew you'd come home. And...I wanted you to have a safe place to live." She took a hold of her hands and kissed them. "I knew you for such a short time, but I've missed you forever."

Misty looked at her, tears forming in her eyes. She shook her head. "Ya should've left me where I was...I don' deserve to be here." She sobbed. "Ya look so happy, Cordelia. Why would ya want to bring me back? I don' even know if I can go back to my real self. I don'...I don' belong here anymore." She looked down as she sobbed, letting all her tears roll down.

Cordelia frowned deeply and sat up, taking Misty in her arms. "Whatever deeds you did down in hell were against your will. You are not responsible for any of that." She turned her head and kissed her cheek very tenderly. "I'm happy only because you're finally here." She pulled back and held her face. "It's going to take a while to get adjusted again, but I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise."

Misty shook her head. "No...you don't understand!" She got up of the bed and breathed heavily. "I killed you Cordelia! Millions of times! Only because I didn' want to dissect a frog! That was my punishment! Kill you! And you were starin' at me the whole time. You looked so...disappointed...you were in so much pain and I-...I couldn' bring you back."

She looked down as she fell on her knees. "I couldn'...you just...it was a loop. I can'...I don' want to hurt ya I just...I don'-" She cupped her face as she sobbed once again. She hated to be this way. But hell totally changed her. She didn' mean to be this way, she wanted to hold Cordelia, she wanted to be happy with her. But the stupid memories wouldn't let her.

Cordelia turned and watched her, remaining calm, but she held a sadness in her eyes. She stepped up behind Misty and took a hold of her waist. She leaned down and kissed her temple. "That was not me, baby. As closely as it looked it wasn't. I'm sure it didn't even have my real eyes, did it? It couldn't have, considering my eyes use to be blue and brown."

Cordelia turned her in her arms and whispered. "I know you'd never hurt me. Besides, you couldn't. I'm far more powerful than you ever could be." She giggled and held her chin so that Misty looked at her. "I know it will take getting use to....but I'm the real Cordelia. What you killed over and over was a demon." She stroked her hair from her face. "Come. Sit down. Let me make you some food. I'm sure you must be starving."


	13. 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm trying to write more prompts but honestly I've been having tough days and that really just cuts my inspiration. BUT I promise I'll be back soon. This is a short chapter but trust me when I say, you guys will enjoy what's next to come;) Till next week! 
> 
> Enjoy and please comment!

As Cordelia spoke, Misty kept staring at her eyes. She was right. The Cordelia she killed didn't have those beautiful brown eyes. The other Cordelia had scars around her eyes, it wasn't this Cordelia. Misty opened her mouth to say something but her instincts reacted first, grabbing Cordelia's neck and pulling her down to kiss her lips softly. Yes. This was real. She was real. This was the real Cordelia. The Supreme. She could never hurt Cordelia.

This is what she had waited for since she had seen Misty. The kiss sent memories rushing through her. She felt the same, tasted the same. She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her back in return, opening her mouth over hers in a passionate matter.

Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia's neck and pulled her impossibly closer. All of her memories were gone for the moment, all she could think about was all she went through with her beloved Cordelia. How good it felt to kiss her, how good it felt to feel her close to her. Now she knew she belonged here, she belonged with Cordelia and no one else. She pulled away, breathless, resting her forehead against Cordelia's. "Please don' leave me...please." She whispered softly, holding Cordelia close to her.

When they broke the kiss, Cordelia's heart nearly broke. "Never. I'd never leave you." She kissed her again and whispered. "Do you know why, Misty?" She finally got to say what was never spoken, never uttered until now. "Because I love you, Misty. I love you so dearly. And I never am letting you go again. Do you understand me?" She kissed all over her face and then right on her lips again. "I fought way too hard to get you back here to let you go."

Misty looked at Cordelia surprised by the words, mouth agape not exactly knowing what to say. She smiled and kissed Cordelia's lips softly but passionately. "I love ya so much, so so much. Ya have no idea." She sighed happily as she kept kissing Cordelia's lips, whispering 'I love you' over and over again. "I missed ya so much. I never want to be away from ya." Misty looked at her eyes.

"This place is amazin' really but...I don' wanna be here if ya're not here with me. I do wanna come every now and then but...I don' wanna be away from you. I need ya close to me. I need to heal and I know I will heal if ya by my side." Her lips trembled as the words were coming out.

Cordelia giggled and kissed her deeply right back, running her hands up and down her back. Her head tilted with her brow furrowed. "Are you sure? The school is much fuller, as you saw. I actually transport myself here after school lets out to rest and sleep. And here you would be able to tend to your garden, be with nature. We're in the city at the Academy."

Misty looked down. "I do wanna be here but...I want ya with me." She looked into her eyes. " I don' think I can be without ya. I thought I could because I was scared of hurtin' ya and I am, I still am but..." she sighed. "I wanna be close to ya. And I'm sure ya'll get tired of me cause I can be so clingy but I just...I told ya before...ya made a huge mistake by kissing me cause now I won' ever want to stop. I won' ever want to be away from ya." She furrowed her brows. "God, I am clingy and cheesy." She laughed.

Cordelia continued to stroke her hair, smiling as she listened to her. She kissed her forehead. "I know, sweetie. My life is different now, however. All of our lives are different." She took a hold of her hand and sat her down. "The reason we do so well is because I have exposed witches to normal society. I have forced us onto mainstream. And it, sadly, makes me a terribly busy woman. I don't want you getting lost in the fray with my duties." She stroked her hair softly. "I'm in front of cameras, I do interviews, commercials...it's...a lot. Are you sure you want to be there for all that? I would always return home to you. I need you as much you need me, my love." She squeezed her hand. "But I really don't want to overwhelm you, especially with you just back from something completely terrible as what you went through."

Cordelia pulled her in and hugged her. "But...how about this. I can cancel all the appointments and interviews I have coming up, and I stay here with you for 2 weeks. I can get you settled in before I go off on my job. And I will be sure to return to you after each thing I do. And we will cuddle, nuzzle, and all the sort. Does that sound reasonable?"

Misty nuzzled on her neck. "Are ya sure ya wanna do that? I also don' want ya to stop doin' ya things. I get that now ya busy and ya have a lot to do. Those girls really look up to ya and I'm sure they won' want to be without their supreme." She looked up at Cordelia. "Only...if ya can do that, I agree. And I promise, that as soon as I feel myself again, I'll go stay with ya at the academy so I can meet everyone. Cause I do wanna be part of it I just...this will sound so selfish but...I want ya to myself. At least for these 2 weeks."

Misty pecked her lips. "I don' want to suddenly change ya life."

"You're crazy if you think I don't want you to myself for two weeks." Cordelia purred tenderly. "My girls will be okay. They have Zoey and Queenie, and other very strong witches as well." She stroked her cheek and held her chin again. "Plus, I'll know of any trouble. I am the Supreme after all." She leaned in and kissed her softly. "I have never gotten anything but a breath of a moment with you. I need this." She slid her finger down her throat. " I need _you_."


	14. 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final is coming (GOT voice). So, the next few chapters were actually fun to write. you'll see why ;) Thank you guys for reading and I'm sorry I've been so absent with the prompts, I'll try to get my inspiration back on board to keep writing them. Plus now it seems that after years of being told that I had a perfect sight, now I have astigmatism:) And I have glasses for the laptop and reading:) Fun:) But I'll get back to it soon I promise!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos!

Misty felt the usual shiver ran through her body. Oh how she missed this feeling, how she missed her Cordelia. Misty smiled as she swallowed hard. "Alright then. I'm sure they'll be okay without ya for a while." She bit her lip as she placed her hands-on Cordelia's face, stroking it softly. "Ya eyes are so beautiful. Ya so gorgeous." Misty smiled as she leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you." Misty whispered against her lips as she kissed her once again.

"You're beautiful as well., my love." Cordelia kissed her and then slid back onto the bed more, taking a hold of her hand. "I think about that night we shared together constantly. It appeared in my dreams again and again." She pulled Misty to her and kissed her heavily. "But only the sounds, the touch....I finally will be able to see you."

Misty once again felt tingles take over her body, she felt the same way as she did that night. That gorgeous and beautiful night that was tattooed in her heart. Misty bit her lip. "Well...ya'll have chance for that cause as I remember that day...I didn' get to touch ya properly." Misty hovered over Cordelia, sitting on her lap and leaning down to kiss Cordelia's neck.

"I wanna make ya feel the way ya made me feel. And much more." She left a trail of kisses up to her ear. "I wanna taste ya properly." She purred as she nibbled on her earlobe.

Cordelia smirked and bit her lip with excitement while Misty crawled up on her. She giggled and turned her head, whispering, "Mmm, and you'll have every chance to do that. I will make sure of it." She kissed her slowly, then flipped them suddenly so Cordelia was on top, gazing down at Misty. "But for now...." She purred and sat up on top of her. "I need you to eat a meal and get you in a bath." She winked at her and purred softly. "I promise to have your way with me after we take care of you properly." With that, she rolled off Misty, and stood up, smirking. "So what would you like first?"

Misty groaned as Cordelia got up. “Ya really can’ do that, ya know? Not fair at all.” She sat up on the bed and looked at Cordelia, furrowing her eyes and pouting as if she was mad. She sighed and crossed her arms. “But fine...I am hungry so I agree.” Misty said as she looked at the floor so she wouldn’t see the look Cordelia would give her, she knew Cordelia would be happy that she won.

"Good. It's not the smartest idea to argue with the Supreme, after all." Cordelia chuckled and headed to the kitchen area of the cabin. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "I thought I'd make you a stew from the plants in your garden. I've added a few plants. Why don't you go take a look?"

Misty looked at Cordelia and smiled. She loved how confident Cordelia was now. It’s all she was trying to do while she was here and she was finally glad that Cordelia could be what Misty always thought she was. She snapped out of her thoughts and cleared her throat. “S-Sure, I’ll be back.” She smiled and made her way out of the cabin.

Cordelia grinned while she walked out and began lighting the old wood burning stove as she hummed to herself. She pulled her phone out, calling up a few people to cancel her plans. She knew she'd need to physically go back and let Queenie and Zoe know where she was, and to show them that Misty was finally back. She grinned wildly at that thought. She was FINALLY back.

As Misty walked to her garden, her smile grew bigger as she saw how beautiful her plants had grown and how many of them there were. Cordelia really worked hard on fixing the cabin and she was so grateful for it. She leaned down to smell the plants and sighed happily. They were healthy and perfect. She grabbed some of her favorite plants. She looked around one more time and smiled.

The swamp witch entered the cabin, she walked to the kitchen area and smiled as she saw Cordelia, leaving the plants on the table beside her. She dreamt of having her here since they met, she thought that maybe Cordelia would love this place for the nature, she was glad that she was finally here with her. She walked to Cordelia and kissed her cheek. “Everythin’ is so beautiful. Thanks darlin’.” She smiled.

The supreme was stirring the soup and adding more herbs to it as Misty walked back in. She beamed and leaned to her lips when Misty kissed her cheek, then turned her head. "Of course. It was all done for you." She scooped up some of the stew in her large spoon, then held it to Misty. "Take a taste, tell me if it needs anything else."

Misty took the spoon and moaned at the taste, she shook her head. “Nope. It’s perfect.” She smiled. And grabbed the plants she left on the table. “I grabbed some plants to put around the cabin so it smells more like nature, they are so beautiful, Dee.” Misty commented as she walked around, putting them in some empty pots she found. “I really love the whole place.” She walked back to the kitchen and stared at Cordelia, biting her lip.

Cordelia grinned and turned back to the pot, placing a lid on it so it could cook more. She walked to Misty and nodded to the plants with a smile. "Oh, they are beautiful, Misty. Here, let's put them in a pitcher." She took them from her and reached over for a glass vase, then headed to the newly installed sink to fill it up. She placed them in the vase and walked back to Misty. "I really hoped you would. It was in such shambles when I found it. And I don't even know how you managed here without running water." She chuckled. "I wanted to make a home for you."

Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s waist pulling her closer. “Well, when ya try to hide from everyone and have no money, ya learn to live like this.” She chuckled. “It wasn’ that bad. Hard at first but...” she shrugged. “I love nature so I knew I could learn to live like this.” She tilted her head. “But I am very thankful that ya did all this for me. I don’ know how to thank ya for all.” She pecked her lips. “I really do love ya.” She smiled.

Cordelia arched a brow and got the most seductive gaze in her eyes at the mention of not knowing what to do to thank her. A deep chuckle passed her lips and she once again held her chin gently. "Oh, I know several ways you can thank me. We'll get to that later." She leaned forward and kissed her slowly, seductively. "I love you too, Misty." She kissed her again and then whispered. "Go put on some Stevie. We need some music."

Misty felt goosebumps all over her body, nodding as Cordelia instructed, she walked to her nightstand to start the music. Cordelia was right, she had many many ways to thank her and could not wait to get to that part. Cordelia’s seductive side really got to her and she was loving it. She smiled and closed her eyes as she started humming the song and moving to the music. She got lost in the music and didn’t notice that she had started dancing.

Cordelia grinned, watching her instantly sway to the music. It was Stevie's slower songs. Gold Dust Woman. She loved this song. She slowly switched her hips back and forth to the music, lifting her arms up and swaying more. She opened her eyes and outreached an arm, curling her finger in a come-hither movement.

Misty looked at Cordelia smiling as she found her dancing too, she chuckled and danced her way to Cordelia, placing her hands on her hips and moving her hips back and forth, following Cordelia’s movements. Oh yes, this was heaven. Misty leaned into Cordelia’s ear. “Ya so sexy when ya dance.” She whispered as she left a kiss on her neck and pulled away, keeping her hips moving to the music.

Cordelia smirked and slid her nose along her neck. "I'm pretty sure you'd think I was sexy no matter what I did, " She leaned in and kissed her temple. She slowly pulled away, winking at her as she turned, gyrating her hips, until her back was pressed up against Misty. She grinded against her, and then stepped from her to check on the stew.

Misty's breath hitched, taking a deep breath and bating her lip. As Cordelia's stepped away from her, she exhaled and placed a hand on her chest, feeling how her heart was beating faster than ever, almost bursting out of her chest. She cleared her throat and decided to sit down as she watched Cordelia. "Ya right on that, ya know? I do think ya sexy no matter what ya do." She rests her head on her hand, looking lovingly and stupidly at Cordelia.

Cordelia took the pot top off and took a deep inhale with a grin. She pulled down two wooden bowls and filled them up, looking over her shoulder. "I do hope you like this. I might have added a few magical ingredients to it."

“I’m sure I’d love it, have no doubt.” Misty smiled. “So...Miss Supreme...how exactly did ya know ya were the supreme? I wanna hear all about it.” She had a curious look on her face to know how her lover got to be the supreme.

Cordelia flicked her eyes over to Misty as she sat down at the small table with the bowls. She shrugged a shoulder and shook her head. "I didn't. Not until I passed the seven wonders. Madison almost was the supreme herself, but....didn't pass Divination. Which happens to be my specialty." She winked and then sighed. "But...Myrtle practically begged me to take the trials, otherwise.....we might not have had one." She flicked her hair from her face and dipped her spoon into her bowl to begin eating.

“I told ya Myrtle believed in ya too. Plus, Hollywood is not made for leader. I always knew ya were going to be the supreme.” Misty smiled as she began to eat. “So...ya mentioned Queenie and Zoe. What happened to Hollywood?” She sighed at how good the food was.

"Madison didn't make it." And good riddance. "But Zoe and Queenie will be delated to see you back. They didn’t really think I could but....I do a really good job of surprising people with my ability." Cordelia chuckled and took a few more bites of food.

Misty chuckled. “I’m sure ya do.” She continued eating. “God this is so good, ya good at cooking too. As kids now say ya ‘wife material’.” Misty chuckled as the words left her mouth. She heard Queenie said it once when Nan cooked something for them. She thought it was funny, though she didn’t really get why she said it.

Cordelia threw her head back with laughter and shook her head with a big smile. "Wife material, hm?" She smirked and leaned toward her. "And what kids are saying that?" She rested her chin on her hand, leaning toward her.

“I heard Queenie sayin’ that once to Nan, I didn’ really get it but I imagine is good? I thought it was funny.” Misty looked at Cordelia. “Is it a bad thing? Cause if it is then I didn’ mean it.”

Cordelia laughed again and shook her head. "No, you're fine. It was quite funny." She finished off her stew and sighed with satisfaction. "Well, I'm full. How about you?"

“But what does it mean really?” Misty looked at her curious while she finished her food. She sighed and smiled. “I am actually. It was really good, thanks babe.” She leaned in and kissed Cordelia on the cheek.

Cordelia licked her lips and turned her head. "Misty, I do love you, but....I'm not comfortable with being called 'babe'. It’s nothing against you, and you don’t have to apologize. It's only because Hank use to call me that frequently. But...I'm good with any other pet names you have." She kissed the tip of her nose and then reached for the bowls.

"Now, wife material..." Cordelia stood up and took the bowls to the sink. "It’s simply saying I have my domestics down. Back in the old days, women were expected to cook, clean, and have babies, and if you were great at all three, you were "wife material"." She washed out the bowls and placed them to dry. "Of course, nowadays, women are recognized for far more than just their wifely duties."

Misty scrunched her nose and giggled. “Oh I’m sorry...it just got out of my mouth.” Misty cleared her throat and smiled a little. “Right well, ya more than just that, ya the supreme of course and have so much to show now.” She smiled as she kept looking at Cordelia. She started thinking again and got lost in them, staring directly at her and smiling stupidly.

Cordelia laughed and walked over to Misty, kissing the top of her head. "I know, baby. I'm not the Cordelia you remember. You're speaking to the most powerful witch in the country, after all." She purred and stroked her hair. "Now...would you like a shower, or...." she ran her fingers down her hair and traced her back. "I could help bathe you in the tub."

Misty placed her hands-on Cordelia’s waist. “But ya still the sweet and wonderful woman I met.” She looked up at her and smiled. She bit her lip and ran her hands down Cordelia’s thighs. “Could ya help me? I’d love for ya to wash my hair, ya fingers feel good on my hair.” She said in a seductive tone, roaming Cordelia’s whole body with her eyes.

"Mmm....I'm only sweet and wonderful to my girls. And to you especially." The supreme purred and took a hold of her hand. "You should see me when I'm not amongst my girls, though." She led her into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub, turning the water on. "Come close to me....I want to finally see this body that I could only imagine for years."


	15. 15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a loooong ass chapter and one of my favorites actually, I hope you guys enjoy it. Smut warning;)

Misty smirked as she walked with Cordelia to the bathroom. “I can only imagine. Would love to see that though.” She looked at her walked closer to her and threw her shawl to the floor. “So...wanna make the honors?” Misty raised her brows as she looked down to herself.

"Most definitely." Cordelia reached to her belt and tugged her in close, leaning in to kiss her chest while she worked off her belts and accessories. She reached for the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it off. She moaned and kissed the newly exposed skin. "My beautiful Misty."

Misty’s mouth was agape, looking at every move Cordelia made, feeling her lips against her skin only made her let out a tiny moan. She ran her hands through Cordelia’s hair, feeling the soft locks through her fingers. Misty stepped out of her boots and waited for Cordelia to take off her skirt.

Cordelia kissed up her chest and pushed her skirt to the ground, to where Misty was only wearing a camisole. She took a hold of it and pulled it over Misty's head. She inhaled and her eyes grew dark when she finally saw Misty's fully nude body. "Oh....you're more magnificent than I could have imagined."

Misty bit her lip as she stared at Cordelia’s eyes, she stepped closer to Cordelia and wrapped her arms around Cordelia, pressing her whole body against hers. “I can tell.” Misty kissed Cordelia’s neck and smirked as she stepped on the tub, turning the water off when she saw it was full. She sat on it and sighed as she felt the warm water.

As she stepped into the tub, Cordelia reached for a cup on the shelf. She scooped up some water and began to pour it over her shoulders, then gently tilted Misty's head back to wash her hair. She remained silent, letting the sound of nature take over from outside.

Misty closed her eyes as her head fell back, sighing at how peaceful it felt. She looked at Cordelia and smiled at her. Somewhere in her mind, a voice was telling her that she didn’t deserve any of this because of what happened in hell but deep inside she knew it was where she belongs. She grabbed one of Cordelia’s hand and kissed it softly, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

The supreme continued to gently wash her until Misty took a hold of her hand. She tilted her head and slid the back of her fingers against her cheek. "Are you crying?" She frowned. "It’s okay, baby. Let it out."

Misty looked down and shook her head. “I just...” she sobbed, looking back at Cordelia. She didn’t want to worry her anymore about what she went through, she knew in a way Cordelia felt guilty for what happened so she preferred to cover it up with something else. “I’m just so happy to be back...to be with ya.” She smiled as she sniffed. “Plus this is just beautiful. Everythin’ is just perfect.”

Cordelia poured shampoo into her hand and then began to massage Misty's scalp. "As am I. I am overjoyed you're here. It’s...almost like a dream." She washed her hair slowly and continued. "But...there’s something else, isn’t there? What are you holding back?"

Misty moaned as she felt her fingers on her scalp closing her eyes but then she opened them as she heard Cordelia’s question. She swallowed and sighed defeated, she knew she couldn’t hide anything from Cordelia. She pulled her legs up to her chest hugging them. “I’m sorry I just...I’m tryin’ to ignore it. There’s this...this v-voice in my head tellin’ me that I...I don’t deserve to be here for what I did.” She felt her eyes getting teary once again, looking away from Cordelia.

Cordelia nodded tenderly and scooped up some water to start washing out the suds. She gently tilted Misty's head back. "You just got back from hell, baby. It's going to take some time to get those thoughts out." She slid her fingers through her hair and continued to wash. She got down on her knees, siding up a sponge and began washing her chest.

Misty let her legs fall down again and sighed, letting Cordelia wash her chest. “I know it’s just...I’m scared. What if it makes me do somethin’? What if I lost control? I don’ wanna do anythin’ back, Dee.” Misty looked down. “I don’ wanna hurt ya.”

Cordelia laughed. "I would really love to see you try to hurt me, baby." She began washing her arms and glanced up at her. "I've once crushed a man's larynx with the flick of my finger." She placed a hand on her cheek. "I will be able to stop you before you can even move toward me." She arched a brow and smiled. "As I've said, I'm not the Cordelia you remember."

“Ya did? Geez, Cordelia. Supremacy really hit ya hard.” She chuckled. Her smiled disappeared as she looked deep into her eyes. “You would never hate me if I tried to do somethin’...right?” She whispered softly. “I really want all these thoughts to go away already. They make me feel bad.”

"No. I expect your adjustment back to being on earth to be difficult. But I'm ready for whatever happens." The older witch moved the sponge down her stomach and underwater. "And yes, a lot happens in 5 years."

Misty nodded and gasped as she felt Cordelia touch her near her crotch. She swallowed as if trying to hide the moan that wanted to come out. "G-Good...I-I know ya will help me." She smiled nervously.

"Of course I will." Cordelia leaned in and whispered, "Spread your legs." The sponge washed over her lower stomach.

The young witch swallowed hard as she opened her eyes and looked up at Cordelia, her mouth fell open as she tried to catch her breath. "T-This is why ya wanted to h-help, isn' it?" She sighed as she closed her eyes.

Cordelia chuckled softly and slid the sponge over her sex. She rubbed slowly, then moved away to start washing her legs. "Actually....I wanted to wash you because...well...I want to take care of you. I don’t think you've ever been taken care of properly. It's high time you were."

Misty opened her eyes and felt butterflies in her stomach. She looked up at Cordelia and smiled at her, touched by Cordelia's words. She shook her head. "Ya don' have to, ya know? But...I won' say no to that if it means I can have ya by my side."

"I know I don’t have to. I want to." Cordelia lifted up her leg and gently washed her foot, then did the same to the other. She placed it down and then smiled at her. "Feel any better?"

Misty smiled and nodded. "Though...I think I'll feel better if ya gave me a kiss." She bit her lip as she tilted her head and raised her brows looking at Cordelia.

"You want a kiss, baby?" Cordelia grinned and leaned in. "Come and get you one." Her voice dropped and she tickled the underside of her chin.

Misty giggled as she grabbed Cordelia's hands and kissed her lips softly but deeply, wanting to cherish this very moment.

Cordelia kissed her right back, sighing happily as she did so. She then pulled away and whispered, "Let's get you out of this tub, before you start pruning." She stood up and picked up a towel, opening it up so that Misty would be able to step in.

Misty nodded and got up from the tub, shaking a little for the sudden cold air that hit her skin. She grabbed her hair and drained out her hair stepping out of the tub and receiving the towel, taking it and drying herself without before wrapping it around her body. "Would ya brush my hair? It's a mess but...I'd love if ya did so." She smiled.

Cordelia nodded. "Of course, baby, I would love to brush your hair." She took a hold of her hand and led her back where the bed was. She grabbed a silk robe from the wall and handed it to Misty to wear after she was finished drying herself.

Misty grabbed the robe and sat on the bed, taking the towel off and putting the robe on, she crossed her legs and waited for Cordelia to brush her hair. "Ya know...no one has brushed my hair since I was very young." She smiled at the memory. "Granny used to do it and she'd play Stevie, that's where my love for her started." She chuckled.

Cordelia stood up behind Misty and picked up a brush off a table. "Sounds like you really loved your grandma." She began working the brush through the bottom of her curls.

Misty sighed. "Yeah...until she found out that I was a witch." She looked down at her hands. She shrugged. "But...doesn' matter anymore. I'm happier now than I've ever been so. No negative thoughts."

Cordelia kissed the top of her head and nodded. "That's my girl." She brushed slowly through her hair. "Though....we sometimes can't avoid negative thoughts. But, sometimes we have to let them pass for the positive ones to pass through."

Misty nodded. "Yeah." She sighed and shook her head. "But, I just wanna think positive things right now. I wanna focus on the present." She turned a little to look at Cordelia. "I wanna focus on ya and my chance to live again." She smiled.

"Then in the present, we will stay." Cordelia continued to brush her hair, humming along to the LP that was playing. She pushed her hair over her shoulder. She kissed her softly on the shoulder. "I really like taking care of you."

Misty smiled. "I like that ya take care of me." She looked down at her hands. "So...tell me more about ya bein' the supreme or whatever ya want to talk about. I want ya to tell me anythin' ya want."

Cordelia laughed and began telling her stories about the years that misty had been gone as she stroked through her hair calmly. It was how she brought witchcraft back to mainstream, how protestors try to hurt her school, but to no avail. Finally, once Misty's hair was brushed completely, she began scrunching the ends to bring her curls back to life. "And that's pretty much what's been happening since you've been gone. Working nonstop."

Misty laughed. "Sounds like a lot of work." She turned to look at Cordelia. "Ya know...before we got to the academy...I told Nan I wasn' sure if I wanted to come back cause...I thought that ya moved on. I thought that maybe...ya wouldn' want to see me again." She looked at her with a serious look. "When she said I was free...I was just so happy cause I wanted to see ya but...then I thought maybe ya had forgotten bout me." She then smiled again. "I'm just so glad ya didn'. I don' know what I'd have done."

Cordelia stopped brushing her hair, licked her lips, and placed the brush to the side. Cordelia sat down next to her and reached out to place a hand on hers. "I will be honest. I almost did." She swallowed. "Not forget you but...I almost gave up and was going to move on."

Cordelia nervously swallowed and tried to pick her next words carefully. "The girls...they were very adamant about me finding someone else. And...in a moment of weakness, I did, briefly. I met a woman, whom looked very similar to you. I had relations with her...sexually..." She blushed and felt her voice tremor. "I...I knew after a couple months with her, that I was not over you. No matter how hard I tried, I saw your face. So I let her go...and I tried again."

Misty's heart stopped for a moment as she heard Cordelia's words. She couldn't blame her, how could she? She was gone, she wasn't even sure she was coming back so it was only fair. But still, part of her felt jealous, jealous that someone else touched Cordelia, made her feel good, had the chance to kiss her and hold her...and she never had the chance to do so.

Misty nodded and looked down, getting up as Cordelia stopped brushing her hair. "I get it." She smiled a little and cleared her throat. She braced herself. "Want some tea? It's been a while since I've had a good tea." She chuckled nervously. She walked back to the kitchen and closed her eyes as she felt jealousy taking over. Never in her life she felt this way, she hated it but she couldn't help it.

Cordelia once again swallowed nervously as she watched Misty pop up and walk away, showing a fake bravado over the news. "Misty..." She sighed but decided to play along. "Tea sounds nice." She nodded and stood up, walking over to her. "Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes again. "Yeah, just want some tea." She started looking for the teapot. "Can' find the damn teapot." She bit her lip as she felt tears in her eyes. She didn't have a right to act this way, did she? Cordelia had the right to do whatever she wanted to, they weren't even together.

Cordelia saw right through it. She gently stepped up behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders, then turned her around. "Misty, baby." She pulled her into her arms and exhaled gently. "You can be jealous, you know. In fact...." She smiled a little. "I think it's quite adorable."

Misty shook her head as she pulled away from Cordelia to look at her. “No, I-...I’ve never felt that before, ya know? Jealousy? I shouldn’ feel like that cause...I was gone, ya didn’ have anyone and the girls just wanted to see ya alright. And I-“ she looked down and shook her head. “We weren’ even together...and I’m just jealous cause I never got to...t-touch ya or really hold ya.” She looked back at Cordelia. “It’s stupid, I’m sorry.”

"No, of course it isn't stupid." She kissed the top of her head. "Your feelings are valid, and you're allowed to feel upset, even if it’s only a little." Cordelia smiled. "But, you should let yourself know that now that you’re here...and now that you're back in my arms, you get to touch me and hold me all that you please." She kissed her forehead and then slipped Misty's hands up to her chest, then proceeded to untie her dress so that it began to fall.

Her head tilted down so she could capture Misty's lips in hers, being slow and loving while she let her dress slowly fall off her body.

Misty sighed as she felt Cordelia’s lips on hers. She still felt wrong about her feelings but she wasn’t going to let them control her. She now had her chance, she was here now as Cordelia said. Cordelia was hers and she was going to prove exactly that. She was going to make Cordelia feel good.

She wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s waist, pulling her closer to her, running her hands up her back and back down, groaning by the feeling of Cordelia’s soft skin against her fingers.

She purred into her mouth, then moaned. The dress pooled around her feet, leaving her naked against Misty's body. She reached up and tugged the belt of Misty's robe, and began to step her back toward the bed again. She slowly broke the kiss, gazed at her with a look of pure adoration, and then proceeded to lay on the bed. She laid back and looked over Misty. "Look at you...my beautiful girl."

Misty bit her lip as she saw Cordelia laying on her bed, roaming her whole body and forgetting for a moment how to breath. She hovered over Cordelia and kissed her forehead. She moved down to her lips and looked right into her eyes. “The beautiful here is totally ya.” She smiled as she pecked her lips and left a trail of kisses down her neck, stopping there and nibbling on it, moaning as she felt her pulse against her lips.

She felt her eyes shudder and her mouth fall open, a soft pant breaking from her lips at how Misty's kisses practically melted over her neck. This is what she remember. She closed her eyes and can still see her through the touch. She memorized it well that one precious night.

Her eyes snapped open, because she needed to see her. She brought Misty's head back up and kissed her passionately, eyes watching her the entire time. She gripped her hair with one hand, then grabbed Misty's leg with the other to make her get on top. The sensation of her damp naked thighs against her hips made her let out another puff of hot air, growling at the sensation. "My sweet angel, I have waited for you forever."

Misty couldn’t stop staring at her eyes, she felt this was a dream. She remember their first night, it was the most beautiful and most memorable for her even if she didn’t had the chance of pleasuring Cordelia but she wasn’t going to miss this chance.

“And I’m not goin’ anywhere. I’m here to stay.” Misty smiled a little as she leaned down to kiss her once more before kissing her neck again, kissing down her neck and leaving a trail of wet kisses until she got to her chest. She looked up at Cordelia trying to keep her eyes on hers, kissing her teasingly.

She inhaled, knowing that Misty was dying to touch her, but Cordelia was not done with her yet. She had to keep looking at her. She had to marvel her, drink in this girl's image now that she could, with the sun touching her soft, pale skin. "L-let me look at you."

Cordelia gently, but not completely pushing her away, nudged at her shoulders, pressing her lips to the top of her curls.

Misty giggled. “Sorry for bein’ so eager. I just really wanna make ya feel good.” She looked up at her and smiled as she stared at Cordelia. She placed one of her hands-on Cordelia’s cheek caressing it lightly. “I really wanna enjoy every second.”

She leaned down to kiss her nose and smiled. “I love havin’ ya near me.”

She chuckled softly, and shook her head, tears building up in her eyes. "No...it's alright. You're alright. We have all the time we need. I'm as eager as well....but...you must realize that I haven't seen you...in what feels like a lifetime. That brief moment in my life was not enough."

She felt her breath hitch. "You're so young still." She whispered, her hands moving up and down her thighs while taking in the younger woman's frame. The Supreme slid her hands along her inner thigh. "And I am so much older now."

Misty furrowed her brows and shook her head. “Darlin’, I don’ care bout that. Ya so beautiful, so perfect for me.” She chuckled. “I still can’ get into my head how you can like someone like me.” She tilted her head and smiled. “Age is just a number. I love ya and that’s what matters. And I’ll love ya until the day I die.”

She stopped to think about it. “Now I won’ die, that’s for sure.” She chuckled and bit her lip. “I wanna be with ya and love ya. As cheesy as that sounds.”

Cordelia grinned, wrinkles forming around her eyes. "It's not cheesy at all, darling girl." She moved her hand up and down her thigh, each time moving closer to her sex. "And with age, I’ve gained experience." She smirked and finally cupped Misty by sliding her hand between them.

Misty gasped softly and jumped a little by the sudden touch. She let out a soft laugh and shook her head. “As much as I’d love that...not right now, my love.” She smirked as she moved down to slowly lick her nipple before closing her mouth around it, never taking her eyes away from Cordelia’s.

She arched a brow. Did she....just deny her? Her brow arched and then she gasped at the gentle suck Her eyes darkened and she let out a deep purr. "You deny your supreme, Misty?" Her tone was playful, but completely seductive. "I might have played with you in the past...but I've not been inside you, sweet girl." She rubbed her fingers slowly on her clit. "You will get to touch me...lick me...suck me...fuck me all you want." She sat up and pressed her lips against her ear. "But you have to let me inside you first."

Misty gasped once again and swallowed hard. If she wanted to play, she was going to play. She chuckled and licked her right on her neck and up to her ear, nibbling at her earlobe. “What if I say no, Miss Supreme?” Misty gave her earlobe a light bite and moved one of her hands down her chest and near pelvis.

Cordelia smirked. The girl was still as feisty as ever. To answer her, Cordelia had Misty on her back faster than a blink, staring right down at her. The smirk remained and she clicked her tongue. "Oh? You don't want my fingers deep inside you, thrusting until you couldn't breathe?" One finger barely entered, sliding around the entrance in a tease. "That's a shame." She nipped her chin. "And to think the mere high of the orgasm I'd give you would make you twice as hungry for me, wouldn't you think? To miss that chance..." The older witch smiled and pressed a kiss between her breasts.

Misty yelped as she laid on her bed, her eyes widened at the sudden move. She moaned at how seductive Cordelia was. To think that she was shy when she met her and now she has turned into this, it excited her even more.

“Do whatever ya wanna do with me, Supreme. I’m all yours.” Misty licked her lips as she looked at Cordelia, her eyes darker than ever. Cordelia was right, no one ever had been inside her and she didn’t even know if it hurt or not, but she was willing to let Cordelia do with her whatever she wanted to do.

The consent caused a little growl to escape her throat and she slipped a finger deep into her. Her mouth fell open and her eyes were two black pools. She curled up inside her, watching her with undivided attention. "I plan to do many things to you, Misty Day."

Her finger slid back out and right back into the younger woman, then right back out as another finger joined next to her. She stopped, allowing Misty to revel in the sensation.

Misty moaned loudly, adjusting to the new feeling. She bit her lip and groaned as she felt tears forming in her eyes. “God, Cordelia.” She swallowed hard and placed her hands-on Cordelia’s shoulders, closing her eyes and letting out soft breaths.

She purred and nipped her neck. "I know." She laughed against her neck and thrust up into her again, then again, each time picking up a little more in speed. Her thumb moved to her clit, rolling slowly in rhythm with her thumb. "All I want to do is make you feel good, baby." Her lips pressed hot kisses up her neck to her face, then pulled away to watch her again.

Misty groaned louder as she felt Cordelia speeding up, feeling the familiar funny feeling inside her. Her breath was becoming heavy and her heartbeat was racing. She tried hard to open her eyes but felt them heavy. “C-Cordelia...” she moaned loudly as she also started moving her hips to feel more.

She smiled softly, then lifted her head up to give her the sweetest kiss while slamming her fingers deep inside. "You're okay, my love." She nuzzled her. "I've got you...." She began working her fingers even faster, while still giving her the most gentle, sweet kisses.

Misty kept Cordelia in place, moaning against her lips and tugging on her bottom lip as she pulled away to groan. “I-I...I think I’m c-comin’.” She gasped as she felt her body trembling. She looked at Cordelia before she closed her eyes again and exploded. “Cordelia!” She remember the first time she came and she knew that this time, it was so much better than the last time. Her body did things that it never did before, she felt her heartbeat racing like never before. Her whole body was shaking and she was left speechless, her hands running down Cordelia’s back as they did the first time. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the strong feeling.

Cordelia let out a soft, triumphant laugh to feel her tighten around her fingers and pulsate. She kissed over her face and neck as she came down, then pulled back to look at her blissful face. She nuzzled her again. "That's my good girl, good..." She felt her own tears build up, but out of pure emotion that swelled inside her. "I love you so much, my Misty Day." Her voice sounded raw with emotion as well. She kissed her cheeks again and nuzzled her, so thankful that she had this girl in her arms again.

Misty tried to catch her breath, unable to speak, she tried to say something but nothing came out. She shook her head and licked her lips. She finally was able to open her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Cordelia, suddenly feeling emotional. She kissed Cordelia’s head, running her hands on her back. “I-I love ya m-more.” She finally let out and she chuckled. “I have my voice back.” She pulled Cordelia’s head up to look at her and caress her cheeks softly, smiling as she bit her lip. “I’m so lucky to have ya.” She pecked her lips.

Cordelia hummed against her lips and, like she did their first time, she pulled her fingers away from her and slipped them into her mouth, but this time with direct eye contact with Misty. She moaned, and with just a flick of her finger, slammed Misty onto her back on the bed.

"Now...I think I remember you wishing to taste me." She straddled Misty, then got on her hands and knees above her. Cordelia's hips were rocking above her, and she growled out, "What if, instead of a taste, I give you a whole meal?"

Misty bit her lip and groaned as she saw Cordelia sucking on her fingers, still looked so hot. She gasped as she felt her back slamming against the bed, she bit her lip as she heard Cordelia and smirked, placing her hands-on Cordelia’s thighs and pulling her closer to her, her breath becoming heavy again. “I wouldn’ mind that at all.” She said as she smirked, her mouth already watering at her words.

She felt her own thighs already start to quiver with anticipation. Misty was finally going to taste her. She was going to feel her for the first time and she was starting to think she wasn't going to last long.

She slid up her body and moved her thighs over either side of Misty's head, her pussy right above her face. A drip of arousal strung down on top of Misty's lips. She gazed down at her, mouth open and panting. She slowly began to lower herself onto Misty's mouth.

Misty felt her mouthwatering even more. As she was about to open her mouth, a drop fell right into her lips, she licked them and hummed for the taste. She remembered tasting Cordelia but not in the proper way and she felt herself getting hot again just by the view. She wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s thighs bringing her much closer to her, her tongue darted out and slowly licked her way up her folds, moaning for the amazing taste. She licked lips and licked her again, going up and down until she stopped at her entrance, teasing her. She licked up again and licked her clit, sucking afterwards and moving her head a little.

She felt her hips jerk over Misty's mouth and she shuddered heavily. Her own mouth fell open and her brow furrowed. The younger witch was taking full control and Cordelia was relishing in it. She gripped the head board, then the other one held a handful of hair. Her hips began to rock again, painting her cunt over her lips in slow motions. "I have dreamed of you doing this....I tried to replicate it...it-it’s nothing like h-how you make me feel!" She huffed, tears already leaking freely down her face.

Misty smirked as she heard Cordelia’s words, proud of herself. “Wait till ya cum.” She pulled Cordelia closer to her and kept sucking her. Her tongue ran down her folds again and teased her entrance with the tip of her tongue, wanting to make Cordelia beg for her to pleasure her. She gripped Cordelia’s thigh to stop her from moving, she pulled away and kissed her thighs, looking up at Cordelia with a playful look on her face.

Cordelia gasped and then laughed. "So cocky." But laugh dropped into a loud moan, jerking hard on top of her, then inhaled hard when she suddenly felt her pull away. Her cunt was throbbing so hard she swore her heart had fallen between her legs. Her eyes opened and growled at her. "Y-you stopped." She panted harder. "Why?"

“Cause.” Misty smirked as she kept kissing Cordelia’s thighs, leaving a hickey on each thigh and licking them afterwards. “I want ya to beg.” She whispered seductively as she smirked and darted her tongue out again, licking outside her folds almost touching her where Cordelia wanted her the most. “Can’ I play with ya a little?” She bit her lip.

She shuddered hard and panted with a tender laugh at her shy question after such a bold demand. Her eyes grew darker and whispered. "I have waited for half a decade for you. Please don’t make me wait a second more." She purred gently and then whimpered. "I need you. I need you, Misty Day."

"Yur wish is my command, Miss Supreme." Misty said before closing her lips around the bundle of nerves and running one of her hands down Cordelia's ass before thrusting one finger inside her, moaning at how good it felt. She kept sucking and licking harder and moving her finger faster. She didn't know where this was all coming from but she was loving every second of it.

She pulled away slightly and tilted her head looking up at Cordelia. “Are you enjoyin’ it? Tell me if I do somethin’ wrong or that ya don’t like.” She swallowed hard and licked her lips.

She moaned and shuddered with each stroke, each thrust of Misty's fingers. The confidence of this girl was astounding. She moaned again, really unable to respond. She just nodded and let out a deep whine. "YYYeeeeess! Faster, Misty! HARDER! FUCK!"

Misty smirked as she kept speeding her movements, going back to licking and sucking. Cordelia’s words only made her more confident on what she was doing. She sucked harder moaning for the amazing taste. adding a second finger.

She panted and whined even more, then her voice stopped, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. She inhales harshly, then found herself shocked as she began to pour into Misty's mouth already. She jerked and wheezed slightly as a slew of curse words passed her lips.

Misty gasped softly and then moaned as she kept licking Cordelia but this time slower. She pulled her fingers out and caressed her hips, helping Cordelia to come down from her high. She lapped everything and pulled away, resting her head back on her pillow and smirked. "Y'alright?" She licked her lips still tasting Cordelia's sweet release on her lips, some of it, running down her chin.

She let her eyes finally open, her mouth open as well, panting hard. She stared at the ceiling in disbelief. Did...did she just have the best sex she's ever known? A hand fell on her forehead and she let out a weak laugh. She tried to reach out and find her, but she was too winded. "Y-you're a...a natural at that. Jesus Christ."

Misty blushed and chuckled. "Instincts I guess? Dunno but I loved it." She kept caressing Cordelia's hips, staring at her in pure adoration. It had become an intimate moment and such a beautiful memory to keep with her. Her heart was beating way to fast and she was feeling happy, all her dark thoughts gone.

She finally looked down at Misty, then reached out to stroke her cheek. "Come here, my sweet angel." She gestured for her to come close.

Misty smiled at the pet name and sat up, wrapping her arms around Cordelia and nuzzling against her neck, inhaling deeply and exhaling afterwards, closing her eyes and enjoying the sweet moment. "I love you." She whispered and kissed Cordelia's neck softly.

She felt so much emotion well up inside her, her face pressing against the side of hers. "I love you. I love you dearly, Misty Day." She sighed into her ear and scratched her arms tightly.


	16. 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay...now...THE FINAL IS COMING (GOT voice). This has been so much fun, it was a lot of fun to write this and I think is one of my favorite stories. I love this sm and I thank all of you who read this story. I love you all<3

Misty smiled and looked back up at Cordelia. "So...was I good?" She smirked as she bit her lip, she ran her hands up Cordelia's back tickling her by scratching her back lightly. "Cause I really did enjoy myself." She blushed as memories came back to her mind.

Cordelia laughed softly and titled her head up to gaze into her eyes. "The best I’ve ever had." She pressed a sweet, loving kiss on her lips. She pulled away and then held her close. "You've might have exhausted me."

"Oh now yur exaggeratin'!" Misty blushed harder and giggled. She kissed Cordelia's cheeks and smiled. "I dunno what came over me but...I'm glad ya liked it." She sighed happily, closing her eyes once again. "I really wanna stay like this. It feels so peaceful."

Cordelia fingers threaded through her hair, her lips pressed to the top of her head as she blinked her eyes slowly and peacefully. "And as it will be. You are under my protection, after all. For always."

Misty felt tears forming in her eyes and she inhaled again to keep them from falling. She chuckled and shook her head, looking at Cordelia again. "It's funny, y'know? I used to be the one that wanted to protect ya and now...yur the one protectin' me." She smiled. "I still wanna protect ya but...ya can protect yaself after all, Miss Supreme. I'm just some common witch beside ya." She laughed softly, biting her lip as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

Cordelia let out a soft laugh and nuzzled her. "Is that your way of telling me that I've grown up?" She kissed her forehead. "I promised you the day that I met you that you are under the protection of the coven. And now, it's my coven." She squeezed her gently. "So now I will fulfill that promise."

Misty sighed softly and nodded. "Yur glowin'. That's what I'm tryna' say. And I am deeply proud of ya." She smiled and nodded once again. "And I know ya'll protect me. I'll follow yur orders." She tilted her head. "Well...maybe not always but...y'know." She smirked.

"Thank you, I'm proud of myself." Cordelia purred gently and said in a deep, husky whisper, "Oh? Are you submitting to your Supreme?" She slid a finger over her lips, then smirked.. Cordelia leaned in and kissed her again. "Are you offering yourself to me in exchange of your protection?" She slid that finger down her chest.

Misty felt herself shiver but controlled her breathing. She licked her lips and leaned in, brushing her lips against Cordelia's. She shrugged. "Maybe I am." She looked up at Cordelia and she ran her hands down Cordelia's back, stopping at her thighs and gripping them to pull her impossibly closer.

Cordelia inhaled slightly, not taking her eyes off of her. They were growing darker and darker. "You would need to seal your fate, with mine." She had the deepest voice and held up a hand. "A pact." Her voice whispered and she leaned up to her.

Misty’s mouth fell slightly open, staring at her eyes. Her eye color was changing and that send a shiver down her spine. “T-Then...let’s do one.” She swallowed hard, not able to take her eyes away from her.

They almost seem to swirl with a darker magic, a smirk curling on Cordelia’s lips while she leaned toward her. "There's an athame on the wall over by your kitchen." She licked her upper lip. "Hold your hand out and summon it."

Misty furrowed her eyes slightly and nodded. “S-Shouldn’ I just go for it?” She bit her lip as she wasn’t sure if her powers were going to work. She just came back today, probably her magic was gone.

Cordelia arched her brow and purred. "You don't even want to try, sweet girl?" She leaned in. "Maybe you will get rewarded if you succeed." She then dug her nails into her thigh, then scratched down. "Or punished if you don’t." Cordelia chuckled darkly.

Misty gasped by the sudden change on Cordelia’s attitude. Her mouth fell open again, whining softly and nodded. “Alright.” She swallowed and exhaled. She held her hand out and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on getting the athame. She felt something heavy landing on her hand as she opened her eyes, smiling as she saw the athame on her hand. “I did it!” She chuckled and looked back at Cordelia, her face turning serious again, feeling surer.

Cordelia chuckled, knowing that she would be able. "You might even be stronger after your time in hell. Trauma on a witch only makes us grow, for we are strongest in our most vulnerable state." Cordelia slid a hand between Misty's legs and rubbed slowly, mouth opening.

Misty gasped louder this time, swallowing. “I-I guess so.” She closed her eyes and leaned her head back slightly. “W-What should I d-do now?” She looked at Cordelia again, her eyes also growing darker.

"I make my vow to you." Cordelia lifted her head up and stroked her lips over hers while her fingers rubbed her folds. "To always protect you from hell, and bind you to me, to be with me until our last breath." Cordelia’s fingers sunk into Misty.

Misty moaned, trying to keep her eyes open to keep her stare on Cordelia. “A-And I’ll p-protect you from everything. I’ll always s-stay by yur side.” She threw her head back, gasping as she felt herself getting wet again. She held the athame tighter.

"And in return of my protection. Misty, do you swear to be mine? To serve me however I see fit? To live until I die?" Cordelia kissed her neck and began moving her fingers just a little faster.

“Y-Yes! Yes I do. I’m a-all yours. I-I’ll be yours forever. Forever.” Misty panted, feeling tears rolling down her cheeks once again, she tried biting her lip to keep her from moaning but tiny whines kept coming out.

"Draw blood. From your hand. Let me have it." Cordelia’s fingers slowed down, almost still deep inside her. "And say, ego sum ego donec ipsa morietur." She suddenly slammed her fingers once into her in a rough manner, just hinting her what was about to happen.

Misty gasped loudly, her mouth falling open and more tears rolling down. She panted as she looked down at her hand, as she saw the athame, her thoughts tried to trick her once again, but she shook her head to keep going. She moved her hand closer to Cordelia, sliding the athame slowly against her palm and whining for the pain. “E-Ego...ego sum ego donec ipsa morietur.” She whispered softly, feeling the usual tingle inside her.

Cordelia growled and began moving harder in Misty. This was arousing her to no end. She leaned in. "Paint my lips red, sweet girl." She slowed again, curling her fingers into her.

Misty panted and moved her hand up to Cordelia’s lips, brushing them softly. She painted them with her blood, her eyes grew darker, her mouth falling open. She moaned as she kept her stare on Cordelia’s eyes, her body starting to tremble.

Cordelia gasped at the taste of Misty's blood on her lips, and then slammed her fingers hard and fast into her, leaning in, but not kissing her. not yet. "Cut...my...hand." She stopped again, waiting for her demand to be met.

Misty’s mind then snapped, her eyes widening. “W-What?” She took a deep breath. “D-Delia I-I can’t do that.” She shook her head as she looked down at the athame, her hands trembling. “I don’ wanna hurt ya.” She whispered softly. As much as she wanted to continue, the memories of her stabbing Cordelia appeared once again on her mind.

Cordelia opened her eyes and whispered lovingly to Misty. "I will be fine. I promise. I will heal it immediately after." She was more loving with her strokes inside her lover now, soothing her while sliding her nose along her jaw. "Just a prick. Just enough so I may complete this ritual."

Misty panted slightly, swallowing before nodding. She grabbed Cordelia’s free hand and a tear fell down her cheek. She tried to push her thoughts away as she slid the athame against Cordelia’s palm just slightly enough to draw blood. She looked at Cordelia biting her lip.

Cordelia made careful watch of her, humming to her gently, then groaned as she was cut. She slid her thumb her lips as her wound was healing, leaving just enough blood to paint them. She said, in an almost otherworldly voice, "Praesidio ei ego usque ad mortem I." Her eyes then went completely black.

Misty moaned as Cordelia slid the blood. The look on Cordelia’s eyes making her wetter, her back arching slightly. As she dropped the athame, she moved her hands to Cordelia’s hips and pushed her down, moving her knee up between her thighs.

An inhuman growl ripped through the Supremes’ throat and she leaned in, devouring her lips. She held her head tightly as they licked and mixed their blood together. She slammed into her with severe might, her hips rocking into Misty's knee. She went completely primal.

Misty gasped as she held Cordelia tighter, kissing her passionately and moaning at the taste of their mixed blood. She felt more tears rolling down as her orgasm hit her, she screamed at the powerful orgasm and her back arched, her hips bucking into Cordelia’s fingers, digging her nails on Cordelia’s skin.

The sound of the animals around the cabin were going wild. Frogs and crickets and the sound of splashing, birds of all sorts. The candles in the rooms were all lit and rising up to the ceiling as Misty orgasmed. Cordelia feel her own began to rip through her, her head falling back with a deep scream. Then all the candles went out, the animals were silent as Cordelia fell back onto the bed.

Misty panted as she tried to catch her breath. She pressed the back of her hand against her sweaty forehead. She exhaled heavily and turned to look at Cordelia. “That was...somethin’.” She chuckled and sighed deeply.

Cordelia smiled and stroked her. "You're now mine." She smiled. "You have gained some of my own powers. much stronger now. "She licked her lips slightly. "But…when I die...." She turned her face to hers. "So will you."

Misty looked at Cordelia and moved to face her. She placed her hand on her cheek caressing it softly. “I don’ care. I can’ imagine my life without ya.” She smiled. “I’ll be more than glad to go with ya.” She leaned in to kiss her lips.

"Good. It’s the only way i keep you from hell." She kissed along her face. "And that is to connect you to me." She slowly pulled her fingers out and licked them. Her eyes darkened and Cordelia rolled on top of her. She kissed her inner thigh. "I cannot wait to see what powers you've gained."

Misty moaned as she bit her lip, licking the remaining blood. “Ya’ll have to teach me and help me control them.” She smirked. “Can’ wait to see ya as my teacher.” She gasped softly, running her hands-on Cordelia’s hair.

Cordelia chuckled lightly and bit at her stomach while she kissed down it. "I have so much to teach you." She decided to leave out that if Misty were to die first, Cordelia would also be doomed. They could get to that later. She dipped her tongue into her navel and nuzzled her. "I want to give you a word, Misty....that when I ever make you uncomfortable, we stop whatever happens. And I mean it. Until it's talked about and fixed." She kissed along her body with sweet loving kisses. "The word is "prohibere"."

Misty gasped softly, caressing Cordelia’s cheek slightly. She smiled. “I’ll tell ya if somethin’ is wrong but...I trust ya. I know ya’ll take care of me.” She sighed. “I love ya and I’ll follow ya, I trust ya and I always will.”

"More just gains get too uncomfortable." She nuzzled her. "I know you trust me, baby." She dripped her lips onto her lower stomach. "But say...you feel panic rise when we make love...or maybe I spank you and that makes you feel uncomfortable. You are to say that word. And we will stop. And talk about it." Cordelia pressed her lips to her thighs. "Are we clear?"

Misty looked down at Cordelia and nodded. “I will. I promise.” She smiled. “For now, everythin‘s fine. I feel good and...I love it.” She bit her lip blushing as she confessed. “Ya make me feel good, ya make me feel loved.”

 

Cordelia slid two fingers along her vulva, her gaze finally breaking to look at the mess she had made of Misty. She pulled her fingers away and licked them with a soft moan. "My goodness. You're sopping wet." Cordelia frowned and tasked her tongue. "Maybe I need to clean you up." She lifted her eyes up to hers while bending her head down.

Misty panted. "Yes...please. I need ya." She threw her head back as her mouth fell open once again. She bit her lip as she tried to keep her head up to look at Cordelia. Her heart started beating faster again and she felt hot all over again.


	17. 17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now...this has come to an end. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I hope you liked it and this was a lot of fun to do. Like I said before, this is one of the best works I've done and I'm so glad I got to do this with such an amazing person<3 Thank you guys so much for reading this! Please leave comments and kudos. Show me your love for the last chapter(;

Cordelia leaned so close her breath warmed her. "It doesn't sound like you need me that much." The supreme suddenly slapped Misty right on her wet pussy, and then squeezed hard, watching the juices leak from her.

Misty whined and moaned louder. "Yes! Please! I need you Cordelia please!" Tears rolled down her cheeks, she bit her lip so hard that she once again could taste blood. She placed one hand on the bed, holding the blanket tight and her other hand ended up on Cordelia's hair, tugging it and pulling her closer to her. "I really need ya, please!"

Cordelia laughed and lightly nipped her thigh. "Good girl." Her tongue then slid along the vein of her thigh up to her cunt, where she slowly spread her lips open and dragged her tongue up her slit with a long, deep moan.

Misty moaned, biting her lip again. She propped herself up in her elbow, trying to enjoy the beautiful sight of Cordelia between her legs. She knew she wasn’t going to last long and she was growing tired but she was loving every bit of it.

Cordelia felt her eyes roll back into her head, soon burying her face into her thighs. She licked with long, slow, languid licks that swirled into her clit. She would suck her inner lips into her mouth as well, loud snacking noises coming from her as she did.

Misty groaned loudly, tugging Cordelia’s hair and letting her head fall back onto the bed. “Cordelia!” She felt herself exploding, arousal dripping down and her whole-body trembling. Her back arched, her lip between her teeth biting it hard and felt more blood on her lips. “I-I can’...I can’ anymore.” She panted.

The Supreme lifted her head and grinned slowly. That wasn’t the word she told her to use. "Aww...that's too bad, sweet girl. Because I can. " She slipped fingers into her and moved up on top of her. She kissed her bloodied lips. "I have no plan to stop yet." She kissed her chest. "Not yet."

Misty gasped, placing her hands-on Cordelia’s shoulder. “I-I don’ think I c-can go again.” She swallowed as she looked at Cordelia, her own eyes darker than ever. “B-But...I n-need ya.” She threw her head back. “I-I want to feel ya.”

"That's my good girl." Cordelia voice was dark, fingers thrusting into her again, slowly, stroking her g-spot. Her nose touched against hers. "I love making you scream. Feeling you beneath me."

Misty panted, mouth falling open. “I-I wanna do t-the same.” She felt her orgasm nearing and she started moaning Cordelia’s name. She scratched Cordelia’s back as she screamed. Her eyes closing and tears rolling down. “Prohibere! Prohibere...” She panted and nuzzled against Cordelia’s neck, trying to catch her breath.

Cordelia growled at the claw marks down her arm and hissed. At the sound of the word, she pulled her fingers from her immediately. Cordelia rolled onto her back, then gathered the younger witch in her arms, nuzzling the top of her head.

Misty finally sighed as her breathing became normal again. "Dear lord, ya tired me out." She chuckled, kissing Cordelia's neck lightly as she rested her head back on her chest. "That was amazin'."

Cordelia chuckled into her hair and nodded, eyes closed while stroking her curls. "You probably will be walking funny tomorrow." Her smile grew, then closed to press another kiss to her head.

Misty looked up at her. "I won' be able to walk?" She chuckled and let her head fall back down as she sighed. "Don' care. Not planin' on leavin' this bed for now." She smiled. She thought for a moment and bit her lip. "Though..." She propped herself up and laid half of her body on top of Cordelia's, running one of her hands down her abdomen. "...I didn' get to pleasure ya like ya pleasured me." She bit her lip as she tilted her head.

Cordelia's heart pounded at the suggestion. She looked over Misty's face and reach up to cup her face. Her head lifted and she kissed her. "Seems to me you will beg until I let you."

Misty huffed against Cordelia's lips. "Well of course. I still wanna make ya feel good and, I wanna thank ya for everythin'. If I'm not wrong...ya did say that I could show ya how thankful I was in many ways." She licked her lips as she kissed Cordelia's lips, then down her neck.

Cordelia kissed her back, her fingers moving between her breasts. "I did, didn’t I?" She chuckled as her legs slowly opened, just enough to allow a hand to travel if it desired.

"Yup...ya did." Misty smiled as she left a trail of kisses down Cordelia's neck, she kissed between her breasts and looked up to Cordelia. Her hand traveling down until it stopped between her thighs. "I always knew I was different from everyone...not only for my magic but also for what I felt about girls." She started stroking her clit slowly, remembering the way Cordelia touched her. Gasping at how wet she was. "But I never thought I'd be so lucky to get a girl like ya." She kissed her neck again, nibbling lightly.

She was shocked at the sensation of her hand. Her eyes grew dark, listening to her. She smiled and licked her lips while she touched her. A little moan escaped her, but she whispered, "have you always known you liked girls?"

Misty kissed her way down to her breasts, moving her lips to the left one, teasing her nipple with the tip of her tongue. "Yeah, always knew." She looked up at Cordelia as she teased her entrance. Without second thought, she pushed one finger into her, biting her lip at how good it felt. "Since the moment I saw ya...I knew I'd do anything for ya." She started moving her hand slowly, trying to remember the way Cordelia had touched her.

Cordelia felt her eyes flutter and moaned again. She breathed deeply, then snuck her hand down to the back of Misty's head. She curled her fingers into her hair and held it tightly. "Don’t....tease me...please..." Her eyes closed and she swallowed, needing more of her.

Misty chuckled and closed her mouth around her nipple, sucking hard. She moved her hand a little faster adding a second one. Misty moved lower, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her body until she got to her thighs, kissing them both. "Whatcha want me to do?" She whispered as she moved to her clit, teasing it with the tip of her tongue.

She felt her thighs jerk and quiver. At the question, her eyes snapped open again. With that incredible speed she had before, she had Misty beneath her, and she was sitting up, straddling her. "Fuck me, Misty…fuck me hard." Her voice was practically wheezing.

At the sudden movement, Misty gasped but smirked as she heard Cordelia. She moved her hand faster, trying to go as fast as she could. She moaned as she felt the wetness around her fingers.

She growled heavily and thrust her hips down onto her fingers. Her eyes were that unearthly dark again as nails scraped down Cordelia’s chest.

Misty groaned but encouraged her to go faster, having no mercy on Cordelia. She leaned in and kissed Cordelia's neck, biting and licking. She bit her lip as the thought of adding a third finger, she smirked and knew that Cordelia would probably like it and if not, she would say so, so she risked her luck and added a third finger, slowing her movements at first but going faster once again.

When Misty sat up to kiss and suck her neck, she growled and held her close. It wasn’t until she felt that third finger, going deep and fast, when Cordelia shoved Misty back down. She moaned and hissed, grinding into those fingers. Her hands then slid up her own body, squeezing her breasts and then went up into her hair. She moaned in succession, mouth open wide and eyes closed.

Misty gasped as she was shoved back down, smirking as she saw Cordelia’s reaction. She kept her speed fast, trying to move faster in each thrust. With her other hand, she moved it up her front until she grabbed one of her breasts.

Cordelia finally froze over her. She placed her hand on top of Misty's chest and dragged her nails down her breasts and stomach, mouth open as she clenched tightly and spilled over her lover's lower stomach. She then began to smear herself on top, staring down at her.

Misty gasped and hissed, smirking. She looked up at Cordelia and licked her lips as she moved up to kiss Cordelia’s neck. She then removed her fingers and sucked them clean, smiling at Cordelia.

Cordelia panted as she tried to catch her breath, only staring at Misty and smirking as she saw each movement of Misty. She then leaned in and kissed her softly, placing her hands-on Misty’s neck and bringing her closer to her.

Misty smiled through the kiss and kissed back, wrapping her arms around her waist. She then pulled away when air became an issue and looked up at Cordelia with pure adoration. “Yur good?”

The supreme nodded, still trying to catch her breath and smiled, running her hand through Misty’s curls and pressing soft kisses on her forehead. “All good, my darling.” She breathed out and looked down at Misty again, loving the way she looked. So pure and so soft.

Misty smiled. “Great.” She bit her lip and studied Cordelia’s whole face, not believing she was actually back in Cordelia’s arms, she was able to touch her, kiss her, be by her side. Everything was perfect. “I love you, Cordelia. I’m just so glad I’m back in yur arms and this time…for good.”

Cordelia smiled at this and kissed her forehead softly. “You’re here to stay and I’ll make sure of that.” She kissed her lips softly. “I love you too, my dearest Misty.”

**The end.**


End file.
